


Visiting Eye

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: A young woman, wounded and sick, had been found on the beach of Berk. This unknown woman caught the attention of everyone, especially Hiccup, with her strange personality. What would Hiccup discover if he dug a bit into her past? Mysteries turn to reality. Religion is more a part of the Viking life as ever before. Culture shock happens. Love is as mysterious as ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this is very important: I actually did research into old Norse (Viking) culture and religion, so expect a lot of things that are as close to a fact as possible. I had a lot of fun learning about the old culture and religion, and I hope you guys will take something out of this story other than just a love story.
> 
> Acknowledgment: I want to thank my childhood friend and little brother for helping me keep this story as close to realistic as possible (In my friend’s case (Although there might be parts that I’ll throw in some fluffiness for old time’s sake)) or coming up with ideas (In both my brother’s and friend’s case)
> 
> Final Quick Note: I haven’t watched the newer show of How to Train Your Dragon 2 when Hiccup was 19 (At least, that’s what is said on Wiki (Not Wikipedia!)) so don’t expect anything from that show in here.

19 years old Hiccup should have known, because nothing in his life was ever normal. It was ironic, really, because early this morning he actually got onto his knees and prayed to the Gods for a normal day, where aside from the dragons and normal complaints from _certain_ people, everything went according to his personal plans for once. Those plans were pretty much where he simply went with Toothless for a flight, taught the children at the Academy about dragons, helped at his uncle-in-all-but-blood’s blacksmith workshop and at the end of the day hung out with either the gang or his girlfriend Astrid. Still, Hiccup _should have known!_ Since when did the Gods actually listened to his prayers and gave him a break? He could count on one hand the many times, but the problem was there was _nothing_ to count!

Hiccup was a faithful follower to the Gods and all, but sometimes he really wanted to curse them rather colourfully.

The heir to the chieftain was at the workshop late in the afternoon with his uncle, father and Toothless. He was about to leave for the Academy when all of a sudden the door flew open. Toothless jumped from where he lay next to the workshop’s oven while the three men looked up in startle at the unexpected event. The man that was the cause of the event told the chief in panic:

“Stoick, come quick!”

“What’s the matter?” Hiccup’s father demanded, but paused when he noticed how wet his warrior looked. “You look like as if you fell into the water.”

That in itself was insane, because it was near winter-time. Nobody should be out at sea other than the fishermen, but even they slowed down a bit so to not get the ships damaged from the incoming ice or catch a cold. The drenched man ignored the statement but answered the question:

“We found an injured lass drifting onto the beach.”

“What?!” Stoick shouted in shock, his son and friend expressed the same expression. Hiccup’s father turned to his friend and ordered him, “Tell the Elder that we’re coming to her with the lass.”

Usually his uncle threw a joke, but this was one of those moments that Hiccup was reminded of how true of a Viking he was just by his serious expression. Without a word, Gobber left to do as his chief ordered of him.

Once he left, the two men were already out of the door. Hiccup turned to look at Toothless, about to tell him to stay put, but gave it a second thought and decided that this was more urgent than to give out a meaningless order. He quickly went to the beach with the dragon right beside him and came onto the scene of a herd of villagers and dragons that surrounded something- or some _one_. Stoick had just sent his drenched warrior off to get dry, since the last thing he needed at this time was a sick villager this close to winter. The 19 years old watched as the chief pushed aside the villagers to get to the main source of attention. Hiccup went to follow without a glance back, since he knew that Toothless would be able to get through the crowd just fine. Once the father and son finally got through the human and dragon bodies completely, they came to the sight of one of the female villagers trying her best to stop the blood that seeped through the young woman’s side and shoulder with pieces of cloths, which she pressed against the wounds.

The herd of villagers, especially the woman, looked relieved when they saw their leader. The brown headed woman told him:

“The blood won’t stop flowing and it appears that she has a terrible fever.”

Hiccup looked between the middle-aged woman and his father then turned his attention to the mysterious young woman. He watched as Toothless walked closer to her to get a better scent, no doubt. She looked to be about his age. Her dark brown hair was completely drenched with salt water, more so than the man that came to them. Her eyes were closed, not allowing for the young man to see what colour they were. Her pale face flushed a bit as sweat trailed from her forehead to her cheek. She wore a long pale green dress that went as far as her ankles but was covered with either blood or dirt, with only a few untouched spots that showed the colour of garment that she wore. The only good thing about her appearance was that she wore a fur cloak for the upcoming winter.

Hiccup watched as his father nudged Toothless away then picked up the mysterious woman gently. Her body was completely limped in his arms, as if she was already on death’s door for Odin to come and collect if he saw her as worthy enough.

“The Elder will take it from here.”

Stoick informed the woman. The villager’s shoulders eased down in great relief, but she still looked very worried, not that the young man could blame her.

“Dad, you need to go, _now_.”

Hiccup informed his dad, since they stood around for what felt like a little too long. The last thing that any of them needed was for that young woman to die from blood loss. Their only hope now was the Elder. His father nodded at him once in agreement then left to the Elder’s house.

The crowd broke up slowly. Everybody went in their own directions while they talked with one another. It was no doubt about the appearance of the mysterious young woman. The auburn headed 19 year old was about to leave as well, not sure of whether or not to follow his father to make sure that the young woman was all right or to go to the Academy. Toothless growled next to him in worrisome. The rider sighed softly then said:

“I know buddy, but all we can do now is hope.”

However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a metal shined underneath the light of the sunset. He stared at it with watchful eyes while he kneeled down slowly. Hiccup reached out and pulled the metal out of the near frozen sand and froze at the sight.

It was a necklace that was attached to the Ægishjálmr rune.

Next to him, Toothless tilted his head to the side in confusion as to why his rider looked so shocked at the necklace. The dragon nudged the human’s left arm to snap him out of it, which worked. Hiccup blinked several times before he turned his attention back to his best friend. He smiled a bit. The shock was too overwhelming to allow him to show that he was completely fine. The dragon noticed that which was why he purred in a questionable manner.

“It’s okay Toothless, I’m just shocked.”

After all, it wasn’t every day that they found a mysterious person with the Ægishjálmr rune on their person. Hiccup got up and tugged the necklace away on his being, so to not allow anybody to lay their eyes on it. Most Vikings had no ability to read or fathom what the runes meant or done, since the runes were very mysterious even to them. Hiccup wasn’t like most. He had the ability to read, write and identify the runes that held particular importance, especially this rune.

Hiccup really should have known that this day wouldn’t have been normal. All he could do for the time being was wonder about the mysterious young woman and worry about her health state.


	2. Chapter 2

7 suns had already passed and the moon was nearly full, but the mysterious visitor was still asleep.

Thankfully, Stoick had got to the Elder in time. The wounds were cleaned, wrapped and looked after. The deadly fever broke only a few nights ago at last, much to the relief of Hiccup and quite a few other people.

The whole village was unrested with the conscious thought pressed against their minds of the injured young woman. There were only a few of them (Mildew being one of those few) that wanted the young woman to be gone, with fear that she was a spy. Some of the other villagers agreed with them (Astrid being among them but with justification since the last person they found stranded was Heather), but they also believed that they needed to wait and see what was to happen next. The rest just wanted her to wake up, especially Hiccup whom wanted to ask of her about the necklace.

Hiccup was at the Elder’s place with Toothless. Initially, it was to check up on whether or not the mysterious woman woke up as of yet or not and if not then he’d leave with Toothless. In the end, he stayed with the Nightfury. At the moment, he sat next to the bed with the necklace out to study it while the dragon rested right next to him. He had taken the necklace out only when the Elder had left the room, but she as of yet to return. In the beginning, he wanted to show this rune to the Elder, but decided against it because he had no idea of what the consequences were. He knew that the Elder knew what the rune could be. After all, she worked with all kinds of runes throughout her long life. However, the thought of the worst case scenario stopped him before he could show her.

The 19 year old knitted his eyebrows in concentration at the thoughts of possibilities as to why such a powerful rune was with the young woman in front of him. Unfortunately, all of the possibilities got more and more outrageous and ridiculous the more he thought about them. She couldn’t have simply found it while she walked in the forest or something. No trader would even dare sell a rune that they had no idea of whether or not was powerful. Not even those that knew what those runes were would have sold this one specifically. Stealing it was without a question, because the clothes that she arrived with showed that she was on a high enough position on the social ladder to not need to. She wasn’t way up there, but neither was she in the lowest… probably in the middle more like.

Really, sometimes Hiccup doubted his own intelligence with the things that he came up with.

Hiccup listened to Toothless’ light, slow snores. He lowered his arm with the necklace to stare at his buddy with light amusements. It was good to know that his friend was able to relax, unlike him who had restless nights full of wonders and questions. It was a good thing that he had experience of sleepless nights in a row, especially from the days when Toothless was hidden by him from the rest of the village.

Hiccup was snapped out of his amused mind by the rustle noise that came from the bed. His head snapped to stare at the woman. The mysterious young woman groaned very quietly in pain. Her eyes clenched tightly then opened very slowly. She winced from the light, her eyes shut tightly. Hiccup took pity on her as he brought a hand to block the early afternoon sunlight from getting into her eyes. It seemed to have helped as she slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the person that was next to her.

The woman froze, possibly out of fear, but soon relaxed.

Hiccup grinned when he saw that she wasn’t scared of him, though why was a good question. After all, she looked like she was in a nasty fight. If he was in a place of unfamiliarity, he would be tensed for a good while until given a reason not to. He lowered his hand slowly, to allow her to get used to the light. Once his hand was completely down, he said calmly, so to not startle her:

“It’s good to see that you’re awake. You worried us.”

“Where-”

The woman tried to say, but coughed roughly at the dryness of her throat. Hiccup put the necklace away and got up to pour her some water. After he done so, he sat back down then helped her drink the cup. She was still too weak, he found out. She could hardly sit up properly. Well, he wasn’t about to leave her to her devices, now was he? The auburn headed man wrapped an arm around her shoulders to ease her into a sitting position. She reached over to grab the cup with whatever energy she had left. As precaution, Hiccup made sure to still have some hold of the cup.

Once she finished, Hiccup introduced himself:

“My name is Hiccup and you’re in Berk.”

The woman’s eyes (which were an interesting colour of very light blue, he noted.) narrowed slightly, but out of what was the question. She definitely didn’t look like she was looking at him weirdly because of his name. In fact, she looked like she recognized him, but Hiccup knew that he had never met her in his life. The narrowed eyes turned into a neutral, but thankful, expression. The mysterious woman spoke softly:

“I heard of Berk. I’m Kenna.”

Finally he had a name put to a face, but he was surprised at what she said. Kenna wasn’t a very popular name, inside or outside the village. It was such an abnormal name. Not that he should talk, considering what his parents named him.

“A pleasure, do you-”

“Dragon!”

Kenna didn’t shout or anything like that, but breathed out sharply instead as her light blue eyes stared straight at Toothless with a wondered look. Toothless woke up and yawned loudly before he turned his attention to her. He perked up with interest at the sight of her awake. Hiccup found two things that were out of normal. One was that most screamed at the sight of dragons if they weren’t from Berk. Two, Toothless was _friendly_ to a stranger, which was so out of the ordinary that Hiccup wasn’t sure how to react. He still said quickly:

“It is okay, Toothless won’t harm-”

“I know he won’t.”

The brown headed young woman replied calmly, though amused. It was as if she was amused that he thought that she didn’t know that. Hiccup stared at her weirdly, but asked a different question from the one that was on his mind as of then:

“A couple found you drifting onto our beach. You had a fever and were injured heavily. Do you remember what happened?”

At that moment, Hiccup knew two things for sure: One, Astrid would strangle at him for ‘taking in another stray’. Two, his father should be here to ask the questions, not him. Thankfully for the first one, Astrid was out flying. Unfortunately for the second, it’d take a while to get his father here and the young man had no idea whether or not Kenna had enough energy to stay awake for that long.

Kenna blinked slowly at him before she turned her attention back to the mid-air. She frowned deeply.

“My village was attacked. I was the last living villager. I’ve been captured but I’ve managed to get away before they could do anything to me.” She turned to look at Hiccup. “The last thing I remember was fighting for my freedom and getting onto a stray boat. I don’t remember much else.” A sorrowful look spread across her face as she looked down at her hands on her fisted hands. She froze and slowly touched her new outfit, which was a very plain looking grey dress, but clean unlike her other dress. Her hands shot up to her neck then her eyes widened in panic. She moved violently, “My necklace! I have to-”

Kenna broke into a fit of coughs. Hiccup quickly grabbed her to steady her before she had the chance to tumble over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Toothless was startled by the sudden drama as he shot onto his feet to move forward to help. The human man sent his best friend a look that said that it was alright and that there was no need of help. The dragon snorted in disbelief, but didn’t push it.

“Calm down, I have your necklace right here.”

Hiccup soothed her worries. He took out the necklace with slight hesitation. He wanted answers, but from her actions he understood that the necklace was too important for her and the risk of her health was not worth holding the object back.

Kenna soon stopped coughing. When she saw the necklace, she snatched it out of his hands to look it over. Hiccup allowed her to do so with no protest, just to ease her back into a calm state. His green eyes stayed on her form though with curiosity, since she looked over the rune like it was her entire life or something. A couple of moments later, she sighed in relief then put it on. Their eyes met, with the blue pair looking relieved and thankful.

“Thank you” She begun, “This is important to me.”

“I can tell”

Hiccup replied calmly, just so that she didn’t go into another panic mode. He laid her back onto the bed and pulled the fur blanket up to her chin. Initially he wanted to get some answers about the rune, but now decided against it. Instead, he asked:

“How old are you?”

Kenna didn’t answer right away. She turned her attention from him to the straw mixed stone ceiling.

“18 springs had passed since my birth. You look about my age, so I would assume either 18 or older.”

Hiccup chuckled at the type of respond.

“I’m 19, and usually people don’t assume ages like that out loud.”

Kenna’s lips twitched upwards into a grin, making her pale face brighten substantially. She replied with light laughter in her voice:

“I’m not like most Vikings”

So, she was a Viking, interesting.

It was during this time that Toothless decided that he wanted to really check the strange female human out. He walked around his human friend’s sit. Once he reached his destination, he lifted his head a bit to stare at the face rather than the blanket that covered the person. He tilted his head once more in wonder. The young woman turned her attention to the dragon. Hiccup watched in amazements when she pulled her hand out of the blanket to rub Toothless’ head. Toothless purred in pleasure when she scratched him behind his ears. That caused her to laugh softly.

“You’re not scared of him…”

Hiccup said slowly with a questionable expression. Kenna shook her head as she put her hand back underneath the fur blanket.

“He hasn’t done anything for me to be afraid of him.”

The young man chuckled dryly at the bad memories.

“I wish that most think like that.”

“You can’t control anyone but yourself.” She told him wisely, as if she had done so many times before. “Humans fear what they don’t understand.”

“True” Hiccup listened as Kenna yawned. He watched her eyes slowly close but was forcefully kept open. “Get some sleep. You’ll need your energy.”

Kenna mumbled something which gave her an odd look, but she was already asleep before he could comment on it. Hiccup shook his head. There was no way that she said what he thought she said. He turned his attention to Toothless, whom looked back at him with a puzzled expression, as if he thought the same thing that his human friend did. The dragon rider told him:

“Come on Toothless, let’s go flying. We can tell dad later that she woke up.”

Toothless purred in agreement then the two left.

Still, Hiccup thought about what she possibly said:

_Thank you for coming true._


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of full moons went by. Winter came and settled down. There were blizzards per usual. The snow climbed higher and higher with no sign of slowing down. The village had few breaks in between the blizzards to get out of the house to get their business dealt with. The only people that seemed to truly enjoy the snow were the young children.

During those few months Kenna spoke with very few people, those being Hiccup, his father, a blacksmith and the Elder. The couple that found her came by once to make sure that she was alright, but that was about it. After thanking them, they never returned. Not that it mattered. They were thanked and now the three can move on with their lives. The young woman answered many questions from the two older men, but the more she did so the stranger she appeared. At least, that was what three out of the four thought. The only one that thought of her as anything on a level of normality was the Elder.

During the span of time Kenna slowly regained her strength and put on some weight from the long weeks of starvation. Her illness went away. The wounds slowly healed, but would clearly leave behind scars. She hadn’t been able to get out of the Elder’s house for a long time until today, which she was very excited about. One could stay indoors for so long.

Wearing the clothes that she came in (which was clean this time around with the holes sewed shut), Kenna put on the furry shoes that she was given at the front door. Once she made sure that they were tied snuggly around her feet, she stood straight up to look down at the Elder. The two smiled at each other with only a nod as an acknowledgment that the younger one would return soon. Kenna wrapped the fur cloak around her figure tightly and walked into the non-blizzard outdoors.

The moment that Kenna stepped outside, she took a moment to breath in the cool, fresh air. Her curly hair flapped behind her when a small gush of wind went by. Her cheeks turned a bit red from the coldness, but she ignored everything in favor of admiring the view.

There were dragons everywhere. They either accompanied their human companions or flew around lazily in the sky. The sheep and a couple of cows wondered around, some dug into the ground to get to the grass for food. The market place, she guessed, was in full sight from the high hill as she watched people walked everywhere, few stopped and spoke with each other and the rest bought some food. Kenna’s soft smile disappeared completely as she remembered her own village. She pushed down the crying, since she didn’t want anybody to see her with tears when she wanted to walk around with no interruptions.

Slowly, Kenna descent down the hill and at the bottom of the hill, she turned to the village side of the island she walked towards the village.

Kenna looked left to right, taking in the sight of everything while she ignored the curious looks thrown to her direction. She walked passed one particular workshop when all of a sudden she heard someone calling for her.

“Hey there lassy! Glad to see that ya are up and about.”

The 18 years old looked back to her left and saw that it was Gobber that greeted her from inside his blacksmith workshop. She smiled brightly at the sight of him. She made her way to him to answer.

“Yes, it’s good to be outside. I’ve been starting to miss the outdoors.”

“Nah, there’s not much to miss. There’s snow here, snow there, snow everywhere. The only thing the snow is good for is to see if any trolls had left foot prints behind.”

Kenna laughed at his joke. She really enjoyed being around him. It was hard not to like him.

“How is Grump?”

She asked, remembering him complaining/telling her stories about his dragon. The blond old man rolled his eyes as he stared over his shoulder at something, presumably the said dragon.

“Still as lazy as ever. No good around here. The only thing he ever does is sleep!”

“I’m sure he’s there when you really need him.”

“Eh, never mind that.” Gobber changed the topic. This time he looked at her curiously, like many times before since they first met. “I’m surprised that ya aren’t scared with all of these dragons around ye.”

“Like I told Hiccup, they haven’t done anything to me. Why should I fear them?”

Kenna watched as the man shrugged.

“Good point.” He paused and started to scratch his mustache with his hook thoughtfully. His whole arm rested against the counter as he leaned on it. “Hey, now that I think about it, the little fishbone is going to be here soon. Ya can ask him for a tour. Knows the village and forest inside and out like the back of his hand that one.”

The woman’s smile twitched a bit in amusements when he called his apprentice a fishbone. She lost count of how many times the old man teased the 19 years old about his size. Well, now she saw why that was. The men _and_ women in this village were quite big. All muscle those people were. She shook her head. She answered him:

“No thank you, I’ll be alright on my own.”

Gobber watched her carefully with disbelief.

“Are ya sure? Not everybody is nice around here.”

The usual amused smile turned cold. Her eyes became sharp as a blade that it actually sent a shiver down the man’s spine. She told him coolly:

“Don’t worry about me. I can deal with them.” Almost as if she became unpossessed, she turned bright again. She waved at him, “I’ll see you later! Bye.”

With that, she left.

Gobber muttered to no one in particular:

“Damn scary that one is. Poor chap that tries to get in her way.”

-ooOOoo-

It hadn’t taken very long before Kenna ran into Hiccup, though ran into him alone wasn’t exactly what she meant. He was with his girlfriend… at least, from what the young woman remembered from their one conversation about her. She had blond hair, check. She had blue eyes, check. She looked like a fierce warrior, check. Was that an axe on her back? Check! Yes, this had to be the girlfriend. One of the things to note was that neither had a dragon with them. She wasn’t sure as to why, but didn’t pay too close of attention to it. What she noticed next was that they were very close, both looked very serious. Their lips moved in a hast manner, but she heard nothing. When she walked up to them, they quickly pulled away from each other to turn their attention to her. She noticed that their body language moved in a stressful and uneasy manner. The atmosphere around them felt really heavy, almost like she could cut it with a knife. She wondered what was wrong.

“Hiccup” Kenna greeted him with a nod. She took note that the blond warrior gave her a suspicious look. “You must be Astrid”

Astrid narrowed her eyes, which indicated that she was right. She demanded:

“How do you know who I am?”

“Your boyfriend over here talks very fondly of you. It’s also not hard to guess who you are since it is normal for a girlfriend to be with her boyfriend for a good amount of time in a day.”

Kenna replied coolly, her lighter blue pair was mostly blank but there was a clear hint of amusements and sharpness. The blond warrior stared at her with blinking eyes in confusion at what she heard. This was not what she expected from the newcomer. Hiccup chuckled nervously. He really didn’t want anybody here to have their heads bitten off, especially with how distrustful Astrid was towards the brunette. He quickly changed the topic to a more pleasant one.

“Hey Kenna, how are you liking Berk?” He frowned in worrisome, “Nobody is giving you any problems, are they?”

“Hiccup, you worry too much.” The brown headed female chuckled. “I haven’t encountered any problems. As for Berk, I think that your village is really interesting. It’s different from back home, but a bit similar.”

The teens watched her with interest at the mention of her village. This was time for them to get more information out of her, if possible.

“Similar as in the village is near the sea?”

Astrid asked. Kenna shook her head.

“No, though my village was close enough to the sea, but we lived more so along the river.” Nobody missed the past tense she put along with her village. “No, what was similar was that we had mystical beings as well, acting as familiars. However, dragons never were part of the list, since they preferred to live in the north.”

Throughout everything, Kenna showed no sign of any emotions except for slight sadness that shined in her eyes. Hiccup noticed it and wondered if his girlfriend did so too.

The couple watched the brunette tilt her head to the sky, as if she caught something of interest. She turned to face them to say in a hum:

“The keeper of the magic apples has blessed Berk, this time around.”

Before anybody said anything else, Kenna bowed her head towards them in farewell and left. The couple watched in surprise as her figure disappeared among the village’s population. Between the couple, the girlfriend commented:

“I don’t like it. She’s holding back something and she didn’t look sad at all that her village had been massacred.”

Well, that answered Hiccup’s question. Still, Astrid had a good point about something and that was that Kenna held back something. What was it?


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost scary, Hiccup thought. The blizzards finally started to calm down and the climate, warmer than usual, started to settle down. The snow melted enough to allow the villagers to farm once again by planting plants that’d grow usually faster than the other food. Not only that, but due to more access to the slightly warmer grass, the sheep and cows begun to put on some weight much to the delight of the villagers. Everything was all great, but what the dragon rider found scary was that Kenna had said something that’d came true.

Hiccup hated to admit it, but he hadn’t spent a lot of time with Kenna from the day that she first woke up as he would have liked to. He had no real excuse, because compare to him and his father and uncle, the older men were far busier than him and still went to talk with the mysterious woman. That was why he decided that it was enough useless excuses and asked her to meet with him. At first he suggested that they met at the entrance to the forest, but her suggestion was that their meeting point would be in the forest at his favourite spot. Before he asked her how she knew where it was, she left.

That was one thing that Hiccup wished she’d stop doing: Say something mysterious and leave before anybody was given the opportunity to ask her anything.

The truth was that, if not for the Elder, the village would have officially announced her as insane. That still didn’t stop most of them from criticizing her odd comments.

It was early afternoon by the time that Hiccup left the blacksmith workshop with his dragon friend to the place where he found Toothless a couple of years ago. The entrance to the hole was unblocked due to the warm weather. There were small footprints in the snow that weren’t too deep, which told the dragon rider that Kenna was already there. The human and dragon companions took only a few steps into the entrance when Toothless perked up at the sight of Kenna once again. He ran to her before his rider was about to stop him. When Toothless got to the newcomer, the female scratched him behind the ears like she always did, which got her a purr of appreciation. Hiccup looked around to see where they could sit with no worries about the snow. He found a fallen tree trunk. The two brushed away whatever snow was on there then sat down.

“You have a lot of questions.”

Kenna stated calmly, just as they sat down. Her eyes remained on the dragon whose head rested on her lap. She rubbed his head with her thumb, which caused Toothless to relax further within her touch. Hiccup smiled at the sight. He rarely saw Toothless this relaxed around other people. The only time that the dragon was relaxed was when the two were alone. When the auburn headed man looked at her, his smile disappeared. Here she went again, saying something odd, but true.

“Yeah… I was meaning to ask you a couple of things.”

“Mhm” Kenna hummed in acknowledgment. Finally she raised her eyes to meet his. “Then let’s play a game.”

Hiccup knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He repeated carefully:

“Game”

“Yes, you ask one question and I’ll ask one in return. We’ll repeat this cycle until it’s time to head back. To make it easier, we can ask questions relating to the topic. Those questions won’t count as a round.”

Hiccup wasn’t sure what he thought about the ‘ _game_ ’. He knew that he wanted to get to know her better, but he hadn’t expected her to want to do the same thing. For as long as she was awake, Kenna hadn’t made any real effort to get to know anybody. As far as he knew, she simply answered questions and left things at that. Still, he didn’t object to the idea of her getting to know him. He didn’t mind to gain a new friend. With a grin, he started:

“Alright, I’ll start then.” The grin disappeared, “I’ll understand if you don’t want to answer this question, but I want to know more about your village.”

Kenna flinched at the thought of her village. She tried to quickly erase the reaction by sitting straighter with her pained expression hidden behind a fake smile. Hiccup frowned. He wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to force herself to put on a fake persona, but she didn’t allow him to do so.

“There’s not much to say about the village. We were a close-knitted community who lived on the mainland. We kept to ourselves and rarely did any trading with the southern and western people. Our main trading partners were that of the east. They weren’t as prejudice against us as the others. We were closer to nature than most.”

“You said that you have familiars.”

Kenna nodded in acknowledgment.

“Yes, they ranged from normal animals like birds to more magical beings like the sea serpent near that sea.”

“I take it you don’t have one?”

Hiccup guessed. Familiars were common knowledge, so everybody knew that when someone had a familiar the animal was never too far behind. With the young woman next to him, there was no animal that made an attempt to follow her everywhere. Kenna sighed softly, her shoulders heaved down.

“No, I don’t. How did you meet Toothless?”

Hiccup ignored the change of topic in exchange to laugh nervously at the memories. He scratched the back of his head as he answered:

“That’s a long story.”

Kenna smirked at the sight that she saw. She nudged him on the arm, which got the attention of not only the man but his dragon friend as well.

“Then give me the short version. If not, I can always go to Gobber for the story and I’m going to thoroughly enjoy his funny version. I’m pretty sure he’ll throw in some other stories too.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. She wouldn’t do that… right? He gulped at the idea. Knowing the man, he’d go beyond what she said just to embarrass him. He quickly objected:

“There’s no need for that!”

“Then why don’t you tell me rather than say ‘it’s a long story’?” This was the first time that Hiccup saw that she didn’t say anything along the lines of knowing. She was genuinely concerned and really confused. “Is it really that bad of an experience?”

“No… well yes… I mean…” The auburn headed man sighed deeply. He looked at Toothless, whom stared right back with an intelligent understanding and encouragement. The man leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “It’s more of a twisted memory than anything. It’s the worst thing that I could have done but gave the best outcome that exceeded my expectations. It connects with why Toothless lost part of his tail fin.”

To make a point Toothless waved his tail to show off his bright red prosthetic fin that had a picture drawn on it in white. Kenna frowned at the sight. She admitted with a nod:

“I have wondered what happened, but I thought it had to do with an accident.”

“Well… more or less.” Hiccup confirmed. “It was an accident, but not at the same time.”

“You’re not making sense.”

“It was an accident, because I didn’t mean to destroy the fin; but it wasn’t an accident because I tried to shoot him down with a new machine that I designed back then.”

“Why?”

She asked calmly, withholding all judgments to Hiccup’s relief. He told her his story.

“For the longest time I was the outcast in my own village. I wasn’t as big and muscular as the others. I was a fishbone that my dad was always disappointed in. I didn’t want to fight dragons.” He paused, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. Kenna rested a hand on his shoulder in comforts. The auburn man snapped out of it to send her a small grin. “I wanted to be something that I wasn’t, so I had the bright idea to shoot down a Nightfury to get some acceptance. I shot Toothless down and went to hunt him down the next day. I found him but… but I couldn’t kill him.” He admitted, “I don’t know why that was. Maybe I saw myself in him. He was as frightened as I was. In the end, I cut him loose. He ran off without killing me. Awhile later I went in search for him. I found him here,” He looked around the nature hole, “and the rest is history.”

Kenna sat there as she took in the information. She looked from Hiccup to Toothless. The dragon stared at her with his big yellow eyes, looking completely relaxed and almost playful. She smiled softly at the sight. He was right about the situation being both, but from what she saw it was better if he had done so. She heard when she was very young that Berk was a favourite place for dragons to raid. Now, there was no sign of such a thing. Rather, Berk welcomed the dragons. She _knew_ it was thanks to the man beside her, but didn’t say anything about that.

The three sat in comfortable silence for a bit, to allow for each other to calm down from the draining questions. After a while, Hiccup broke the silence. His eyes stared straight at the necklace that rested against her chest comfortably.

“Your necklace… it’s the Ægishjálmr rune.”

Kenna looked very surprised. She blinked several times, not having had expected that at all. Once she snapped out of it, she laughed, which startled the man.

“You’re smarter than I thought.” Her laughter died down, replaced with an interested, calculating expression. “Here I thought that you simply found it interesting. How did you know?”

“It’s kind of hard to ignore a rune this powerful when you know most of them.”

“Most Vikings can’t tell the difference.”

She pointed out. The man smirked as he stated:

“I’m not like most Vikings.” Light blue eyes twinkled in amusements at the recognition. “Unfortunately, like most, I have stubborn issues.”

The two laughed together, both knew how true it was for them personally. Kenna was the first to calm down. She turned serious once more. She asked once again with no previous happiness or laughter in her voice:

“How do you know about the Ægishjálmr? It’s not common knowledge and only those that practice magic know about it.”

Hiccup took note about something that she said, but he answered anyways.

“When I was young Gobber and the Elder taught me about the runes, since my dad never had the time or patience. The Elder took extra time to teach me about the more powerful runes and gave me her personal book to go over.” Of course, he gave the book back to the Elder, but Hiccup still remembered how fascinated he was over what he read- especially the most powerful runes like the Ægishjálmr. That reminded him of something. “But the Ægishjálmr is still very mysterious to me. Not even in the book have I found much information on it.”

Kenna nodded in understanding, though about what Hiccup wasn’t sure. She mused thoughtfully:

“No sane sorcerer or sorceress would keep things like that written down. I’m not even sure if I should tell you, but I will say the most basic. It has a lot of different usages for different wearies. For me, it’s to protect me.”

“Are you a sorceress?”

Finally, Hiccup was able to sneak the question into their conversation. Although he very much doubts that he succeeded in doing it smoothly without her notice. Since when was _he_ , of all people, _smooth_? His point was proven when her eyes turned into their traditional sharp pair, which he quickly learned that indicated that she was extremely serious and nothing had the ability to bring her out of the mood unless she does so herself. She answered slowly:

“No, but my grandmother was. In fact, it was she that gave this necklace to me.”

Hiccup shifted on his spot on the tree trunk with discomfort, his eyes averted from looking into hers. He thought that the scariest thing he ever saw was an angry Astrid, but this had a _far_ most effectiveness than an angry woman throwing axes at people. Irony was a blessing and a curse. He, uncharacteristically, said what he thought before he really thought it through:

“Then what are you?”

Hiccup held back a wince at the question. _Wow, way to go me. Can I get any stupider? How about I ask her next if she’s a giant in disguise?_ He thought sarcastically. A deep sigh was heard on his left. He hesitantly turned to look at the main source with his green eyes. Her calculating look got him to say:

“You don’t have to answer that.”

Yet she ignored his suggestion, because she spoke in the same tone as before, but with calmness accompanying it.

“My village was… different. Most of the villagers were normal farmers and Vikings. The rest were… special.” Kenna looked away from him to turn her attention to her necklace. She played with it in between her fingers. “The few of us were blessed by the Gods.”

“Blessed by the Gods?” Hiccup’s nervousness disappeared. He scratched his somewhat visible auburn beard as it was his turn to study her. “Do you mean that you were given abilities?”

Kenna nodded slowly. She stopped playing with her necklace in favour of watching Toothless. The dragon went over to the frozen pond then shot a blast into it. The two jumped as the sound of the explosion came in a snap. When they both looked back, they saw a whole in the surface where the ice was. As happy as a dragon was able to show, Toothless tried to catch the fish that was in there. The curly headed woman smiled a bit, almost invisible, at the sight. The smile disappeared and she spoke, which drew the attention of the man back to her:

“I’m telling you this because the Gods told me that I can trust you.” She admitted. Hiccup froze in shock and disbelief. The _Gods_ told her? “If not for the Gods, I wouldn’t have said anything. I’ll tell you this once, so listen carefully. Many years ago my village had saved a sacred animal of Frigg that had managed to find its way to Midgard ( **Earth** ). In exchange, she and her husband chose in every generation 3 children at birth and gifted them with abilities, but all were different. None of us knew how they chose between all the babies, but they did and with these three abilities, the 3 children helped the village prosper. There was the hunter or huntress, who had the ability to hunt anything and everything with the ability to speak with the animals. There was the sorcerer or sorceress, who’d use their abilities to protect the village. Then there was the seer, who’d had the ability to see the present and future, but very rarely was given a prophecy. All three together would be able to protect the village with no chance of failure. Unfortunately…” The sadness returned. Kenna blinked several times to stop the tears. “Unfortunately, two of them were killed separately while the third barely managed to escape.”

“You’re the third.” Hiccup’s green eyes widened in realization, as his mind ran faster than the speed of Toothless as he connected the dots. “Everything makes sense now- your odd comments that came true after they were spoken- you’re a seer!”

Hiccup breathed out, unsure how he felt about this. That’d also explain why the Elder was protective of her. Vikings always admired the magic, though many preferred women to control it over men. If a man did magic, that’d be the worst insult to the man’s dignity that one could get, because it’d make him ‘unmanly’. Out of all magic, seers were respected the most, since they were gifted by the Queen of the Gods herself and Odin sometimes gave them a prophecy to tell the mortals in place of his wife. Very few people could outclass a seer.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked in confusion, “The whole village will accept you much easier!”

Kenna closed her eyes, her lips turned slightly upwards in great sadness.

“The thing is that I don’t want them to know. I’m scared. I was taken because of being a seer. I don’t know what’ll happen if the rest of the villagers find out about me.”

Hiccup was about to object, that his village would never do anything unimaginable to her. However, he was reminded rather harshly at the moment that she survived a massacre. If he was in her position, he’d done the same thing. He was lucky that she trusted him enough to tell him about her village and what she was, Gods telling her or not.

“Alright… I won’t tell them.”

Kenna smiled at him in relief. _Lady Frigg was right about him. He’s a good man._ She thought back to her latest few visions. She decided to continue onto their game:

“Tell me about yourself.”

Hiccup was surprised by the statement, having had forgotten about their game. He snapped out of his shock state to shrug.

“There’s not much about me.”

“That’s not true.” Kenna disregarded his comment; the big reveal forgotten for the time being in favor of getting to the lighter questions. “Do you enjoy sailing? Sword fighting?” She grinned widely, “Wrestling with a bear or hunting down trolls?”

Hiccup chuckled at her guesses. Oh, if only the gang was here they’d laugh so hard that they’d collapse. It’d embarrass him, but he couldn’t help but thought fondly of his friends.

“No sailing for me, with this leg of mine.” He showed off his fake metal leg. “I’d probably destroy everything rather than help out. Sword fighting I can do a bit, but nothing like the rest of the village. As for wrestling with a bear or hunting down a troll-” He laughed openly at the thought. “No thanks, I’d rather train an untamed dragon any day, any time rather than do those.”

“You know, Gobber told me you’re his apprentice and how proud he was of you. I can see why, seeing what you built for Toothless. You’ve been gifted by Odin himself!”

“Odin? Gifting me? Nah.” Hiccup blushed a bit at the compliment, though he tried to shrug it off. “I just enjoy inventing new things. I love the feeling of rush when I come up with a new idea. I can work from sun up to sun down by only tinkering with the machine to get it to work. I also enjoy working beside the fire to bend the metal to my will. Then to put everything together makes me more curious about what I came up with. If it works, that’s great, maybe I can improve on it. If it doesn’t, well…” He winced at certain memories, “everybody needs a little excitement in their lives.”

Kenna laughed softly. Hiccup listened to her laughter, which was beautiful. Her face never failed to brighten when she didn’t hide behind a mask or her cold, sharp tongue. He admired that. It was nice that she had her moments to be herself. It told him that she had a strong spirit, no matter if she had the ability to show it physically or not. Finally Kenna calmed down, the wide smile planted almost permanently on her face. She asked in excitement:

“Will you show me some of your inventions?”

“What?” Hiccup couldn’t believe what he heard. “You… you want me to show you?”

“Mhm!” Kenna nodded, “I’d love to hear how you came up with the idea and how it works!”

This was the first time that _anybody_ asked of Hiccup of such request. Everybody always said that ‘it was nice’ with disinterest and moved onto something else. Gobber was a bit better by helping out, but he never held any complete interest in what his apprentice was up to, since he trusted him 100% with the workshop and not to get himself killed. Astrid was like everyone else, as she shrugged his ideas off unless they actually worked; but even then she simply asked what the machine did and left it at that. His father had no ability to understand a lot of what went through his son’s mind, though he understood the basic. Still, the older man didn’t make any real effort to understand everything completely. Even when Gobber talked about the things that he came up with Stoick tend to zone out a bit.

This… this was nice, but still there was one problem. The dragon rider told her seriously:

“I can talk for a very long time about my inventions.”

“So?” Kenna asked with a shrug, “That’s good. It means that you love what you do. I don’t mind hearing you talk for a long time. I’m always up to learning new things.”

“A-Alright”

“Fantastic! Now, tell me more about yourself.”

Hiccup swore that his heart sped up from the mixed genuine attention and interest that he received. This also never happened. Not even Astrid asked that, since they grew up together and knew of one another well enough. He almost felt shy, but forced himself to talk.

“I really enjoy flying with Toothless and learning as much as I can about dragons.”

“Flying?” Kenna breathed in awe, her light blue eyes glazed at the thought of such a thing. In an almost comical manner, she whispered, “What is it like?”

Hiccup’s green eyes brightened at the topic. Subconsciously, he spoke in almost the same tone, using his arms as gestures along with the words:

“It’s amazing. It’s something that I can’t ever get tired of. There’s just something about being so high in the sky that makes the experience amazing!”

“Wow… what else is there?”

The dragon rider thought about what else there was about him. He gave a half shrug and offered:

“I teach at the Academy about dragons.”

Kenna thought hard about the village and the things that she found. She asked, almost unsure:

“Do you mean where the arena is?”

She remembered one of the villagers was kind enough to answer some of her questions about the village. She remembered that the intelligent young blond man who had pointed out that the arena was a place for learning. She couldn’t quite remember his name though, even after they introduced themselves. She was never good with names half the time.

Hiccup nodded. He asked:

“What about you?”

The brunette blinked a few times at the answer. Once she registered what he said, she tapped her chin with her long index finger. She wasn’t sure what to say, but she guessed that the things that she came up with would be good enough.

“I love to study and use medicine. I’m much like you in the department of things that I can talk about for a long time.”

She joked lightly, though sounded serious. The man beside her looked at her with interest. He wondered what kind of things she knew the subject area. The best healing person he knew of was the Elder. The handful of the healing women in the village paled in comparison to the wise old woman. Hiccup continued to interrogate the brunette:

“What do you enjoy about it?”

Kenna’s small smile turned into a big one. She looked about ready to jump in excitement, but with how relaxed her body language was the auburn headed man waved the thought off. When she spoke, she sounded like she held back a lot of energy about the topic.

“I love everything about it. I enjoy creating my own medicine and experimenting with different herbs. The things that I’ve discovered are just extraordinary. I’m especially interested in learning and understanding how different herbs affect the human and animal bodies.”

This was new. Never had Hiccup heard of someone actually talk about the _cause_ and _effect_ progress before. He thought that he was the only one. This almost made him smile with relief. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one that thought in this manner, especially when it came from another Viking. He wondered one thing though. He asked curiously:

“Now that you’re here, are you going to look into the dragons as well?”

Kenna hummed thoughtfully. She tilted her head from side to side, which caused her almost tamed curly hair to follow her head movements. Finally, she nodded.

“I’d love to be able to do that, but I’m not sure if anyone will let me near them long enough.”

She admitted. Hiccup looked at her seriously. If this worked… his mind raced a mile for second at the possibilities and new things that could be discovered!

“Are you going to harm the dragons? Cut them open and look how they worked on the inside?”

Kenna looked at him with startled wide light blue eyes.

“No! I’m not heartless!” She cried out, looking like he insulted her. “I’ll _never_ harm a creature if it’s within my control!”

Hiccup quickly raised his hands at the sudden loud responds. He hadn’t expected her to react like _that_!

“O-Okay, okay, I believe you won’t do anything to them like that. I just wanted to make sure.” He explained to her. Kenna’s form slowly relaxed until finally it went back to its previous state. Once she relaxed, the young man finally relaxed too. “Just to be precautious, I want to be there with you. Maybe we can find some things out together.”

As modest as he was, people in the village wouldn’t deny that he knew about dragons the best. It wasn’t because of that, that he wanted to be with her when she did her research. He simply wanted to be there to learn from her, teach her and learn together with her.

Kenna nodded in acceptance. That was the best that she would ever get, she knew that. Although she didn’t complain that it would be him. She hadn’t lied before when she said that he was smart. Maybe he’d be more of a help rather than just stand around and look over her shoulders every two seconds. Finally, she said the last thing about herself.

“The only other thing that I can think of really is something that you have experienced.”

“Something that I’ve experienced?”

Hiccup wondered out loud, unsure of what she talked about. Kenna nodded, she grinned in embarrassment.

“Yes, one thing that I’ve learned from my father is to be very business-like. I don’t mean to, but I tend to come across as a rather cold person. I used it on your girlfriend… sorry about that, by the way.”

She chuckled nervously, her cheeks turned pink a bit in embarrassment. The man on her right nodded in acknowledgment to her apology. He looked and felt very interested in what she said. It wasn’t every day when one found a woman, rather than a man, that was very business-like. Not that a woman couldn’t do business- in fact, he knew quite a few women in Berk that did a very good job in running a business, but it was more of a man job than anything else. Hiccup was snapped out of his mind at the question being asked to him.

“She’s not angry… is she?”

“Nah, she’s not angry.” Distrustful as always, of course, but she wasn’t angry. Though, she wasn’t exactly nice at the moment about something else. “And she’s not my girlfriend anymore… we broke up a while ago.”

Hiccup told her calmly, which surprised Kenna. Had she misheard him? She repeated slowly with unsureness:

“You… broke up…”

Even though she only saw his girlfriend, or ex at this point, for a little bit, she had sworn that they hadn’t broke up. They certainly didn’t act like broken up couple. Wait a second, now that she thought about it, she remembered how tensed the two were the first time she saw them together. Was their conversation about their relationship? Hiccup gave her a sad chuckle:

“Yeah, things just started to fall out between us for a while now, before you came. We simply lost interest in one another and decided that it’d be best to go our own way. We broke up not that long ago.”

“Oh…” Kenna shifted in discomfort. She hadn’t known the two for that long and knew next to nothing about their relationship, so she wasn’t sure what to say other than the usual thing. “I… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright. We are still friends, which is all that matters.”

Toothless, not having had much of a successful time in catching his food, had walked back to them. He nudged Hiccup’s flesh leg, grumbling with hunger. His human rider looked down at him then sighed deeply.

“Again? Seriously Toothless, I haven’t fed you that long ago!” The dragon growled louder in responds. “Alright! Alright!” It was then that the human man had an idea. He smiled brightly at the idea as he suggested to Kenna, “I’ll take you back to the village on Toothless.”

Kenna’s eyes widened at the idea. Her _flying_ on a _dragon_? Never in her life had she ever thought about it.

“F-Flying?”

She stuttered, unsure of how she felt or thought about the word and idea.

“Yeah! Don’t worry; we won’t let you fall if that’s what you’re worried.”

Hiccup reassured her as he already started to get onto his dragon companion. The young woman slowly got up from the tree trunk, making her way to the two males in a slow, hesitate pace. She still had a look of conflict. The Viking hesitated himself but soon held his hand out to her in encouragement. She looked between his face to his hand for several moments. When she looked for the last time in his eyes, she saw nothing but promise and protectiveness. At that moment, she knew that she’d be safe with him. With her bottom lip bitten, her right hand finally grasped his and he helped her onto Toothless. Not a second too soon as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, by his orders, Toothless was off.

Kenna cried out in shock and fright. Her face buried into Hiccup’s back with her arms tightened around his waist. The man made no attempt to tell her to loosen the grip a bit and relax, because he understood what she must have felt. Even he got scared the first time. Toothless tilted his head back to look at his human friend, whom sent him a wordless command. The dragon looked back to the front and flew a bit higher, but far steadier compared to the takeoff.

Kenna felt the rush of air started to get steady. With whatever courage she had left, she slowly pulled her face away from Hiccup’s back. The first thing that she saw was the back of the man’s head and the sky. The clouds looked far closer to them than they were only moments ago. They were almost within reach, but still a bit far. The woman hesitated a bit, but forced herself to look down on her left. Her light blue eyes widened in shock. She breathed out in amazements:

“Wow”

Hiccup hadn’t gone straight to the village, but made a detour around the whole island. It was probably to show it off, but she didn’t care. She smiled brightly at the sight of the small mountains that rose out of the sea water here and there. Toothless tilted a bit and they went above the forest part of the island. There were rows and rows of trees. The leaves of the cypress and pyramidal trees made it nearly impossible to view the ground, but every once in a while she saw an animal that ate the grass or something on a tiny hill. She even saw a bear at one point! Finally, with one last tilt, the dragon and his rider showed her the village. Kenna laughed softly at the sight of it.

“Everyone looks so small!”

She cried out through her laughter and to be hearable. Hiccup laughed at her comment. He shouted in return:

“Hey! You’re right- I never noticed that.”

Without much of a thought, Kenna tightened her arms around him and rested her cheek against his back. The smile never left her face. Her eyes were only on the island and sea, admiring its beauty that she never thought existed. Hiccup was startled by her actions. He even stiffened, but forced himself to relax. It felt nice, he wasn’t about to lie, but… they were just friends (at least he thought with Astrid and the breakup still in his mind). He nudged Toothless on the side with his foot that didn’t have the pedal, which signalled the dragon to land.

The dragon growled in responds that he got the message and started to land.

Kenna squeaked at the sudden weird feeling in her stomach from the descent. She never felt something like this before. Her stomach felt like it was wobbling. Her ears weren’t much better, since they felt like they were about to pop but stayed with stubbornness plugged.

The people down on the ground quickly moved away to make room for the Nightfury. One of them even shouted in warning, which caused more people (whom probably haven’t noticed the trio until the shouting started) to move. Right before they hit the ground head first, as the woman expected, Toothless smoothly landed in the last second. Kenna was a bit shaken up by the neck-breaking dive. She has yet to actually let go of the rider. Hiccup frowned when he felt her shake. He stretched his neck to look at her and asked in concern:

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Y-Yes” Kenna stuttered. She finally focused on the ground that was only a foot below her. Her arms untangled from the man’s waist then she slowly got off of Toothless. The said dragon purred at her with worrisome, which she would have found cute if not for one thing. She demanded of Hiccup, “Do you always land like this?!”

Taken back by her bark, Hiccup got off of his friend. He asked in confusion:

“Yeah… why?”

“You can break your neck like that!”

“Well, I’m alive, aren’t I?”

The man really had a hard time seeing what the big deal was. He knew that he was a bit adventurous than the others, but was it really bad? Unbeknown to him, he had sugar-coated his thoughts. Neither of the two adults noticed that the villagers around them watched in amusements or in interest. Kenna had her right fist on her hip and her left index pointing at him straight in the face. His eyes zoned right onto that finger, his head pulled back to make some distance. She looked like she was about to say something, or more like shout, but she snapped her mouth shut and rubbed her face with her left hand. A loud, long sigh escaped her lips. She put her left hand (which she turned into a fist) onto the other side of her hip and ordered him in that neutral coldness that he viewed quite a few times by now:

“If you get hurt, come and see me so that I can heal you. If not me, then go to the Elder. If you don’t either, pray to Odin to protect you because I _will_ come and hunt you down. Do you understand?”

Unsure of what else to do, Hiccup gulped and nodded. Almost like she was unpossessed once more, she smiled brightly. She said in excitement mixed appreciation:

“I had a lot of fun though! I’ll see you later!”

With that, she was gone. All Hiccup could do was stare at the direction she left with big eyes. The crowd broke long ago. Behind him, Toothless growled in what sounded like laughter. The rider glared at his friend. He demanded:

“What are you laughing at?!”

The dragon gave him big, yellow innocent eyes. That made the human rider glare at his dragon companion even more. Stupid dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

Since that day, Kenna found herself in Hiccup’s company more and more. At least two full moons had gone by since the day they sat down and talked.

Hiccup showed Kenna around Berk more than usual and introduced her to his friends, whom were… interesting.

Astrid was neutral towards her, though kept an eye on her still. The two always had an atmosphere around them of silence if neither had something to say, which happened more times than Kenna would have liked. Still, they didn’t hate each other, but neither did they consider one another as friends.

Fishlegs was the man that she met before during her first trip into the village. The two got along well enough, both talked about one thing or another that made it hard for everybody, except Hiccup, to keep up.

The twins were… interesting. Kenna was okay with them, though she felt the need to stay away from them. They were amusing to watch, she was not about to deny that, but it was hard to be around people that did nothing but fought all day long. They had their good moments, but not as many as she would like to admit.

Then there was Hiccup’s cousin, Snotlout, whom the young woman tried to stay away from as much as possible. That guy was the _worst_ flirter she had ever met. She could not get one good conversation out of him before he started to use a weak pickup line and she had to turn to her business persona to get him to stop.

Other than that, the snow had yet to melt away completely- there was still some left, but not enough to be a distraction. The rabbits started to come out, which signalled to the people of Berk to get ready to set up for the Festival of Ostara- the celebration to thank the Goddess of Spring, Idun. The villagers had already started to gather their equipment to harvest properly and many were at the farms doing just that. Aside from the people of Berk, there was one another person that got ready for something else. For Kenna, this would be the first spring that she had to mentally prepare herself to acknowledge her birth without her family and friends being with her.

It was heartbreaking, but she slowly started to grow used to being in the new village without the people that she loved being with her. The only nice thing about the past two months for her aside from her developing friendship with Hiccup was that the villagers finally started to get off of her back. She supposed it was because they no longer saw her as a threat, because if she really was a spy or an enemy, she would have done something to them long ago. That didn’t stop some whom, under the chief’s orders no doubt, still kept an eye on her.

Kenna had planned today out perfectly- stay indoors at the Elder’s place and not come out.

Just because the villagers left her mostly alone meant nothing to the fact that she felt like an outsider. She had no place to help with the festival or celebrate it, even though it was her favourite time out of all the four seasons.

The young woman sighed deeply as she stared into the fire that was in the middle of the room. Her legs were brought close to her chest, her arms folded on top of them with the bottom part of her face hidden as she leaned to rest her chin onto her knees. Her naked feet kept close to the fire for warmth. The toes stretched and pulled away from each other to allow warmth to settle in between.

The young woman felt bad that she told Hiccup that she didn’t want to hang out with him and Toothless. It was just that… she wanted to be left alone.

With a feeling of sadness, Kenna’s light blue eyes danced across the room for some sort of distraction from her negative thoughts. After a few moments, she saw a basket with eggs rested on the low table. Right next to the eggs were a couple of bowls with different coloured crushed herbs. An idea came to her. She quickly got up to go talk with the Elder.

If she couldn’t join in on the Festival of Ostara without feeling like a stranger, she could at least do this one little traditional thing but with its own twist to it.

-ooOOoo-

Hiccup was at the blacksmith workshop as he worked on something. His body hunched over a piece of paper with a design on it. Toothless was next to him, in a sitting up position as he looked between the piece of paper and his human companion. His dragon ears straightened up when he looked at the man, but flattened when he stared at the paper, unsure of what it said. He was smart, but still was confused about many things that humans did with their times.

At that moment, Gobber decided to walk in.

The 54 year old walked by his apprentice, asking him as he made his way to the box that he tugged into the corner for this upcoming festival:

“What are ya doing here lad?”

“Huh?” Hiccup asked in confusion, having been forced out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Gobber, his face turned blank as he returned his design. He took his pencil to draw something on the piece of paper. Toothless’ eyes and head followed his hand. “Oh, hey Gobber.”

The blond man was already on his feet with the box in his arms. He frowned at the poor responds. The blacksmith made his way to the younger individual, asking at the same time:

“What are ya up to?” When he saw the piece of paper, he smirked. “Giving the lassy a present for Ostara? Ya know ya could have given her a painted egg instead.”

Hiccup stopped what he did, his voice sounded like he choked on something. With a slight flush, he quickly denied it:

“I-It’s not a present!”

“Oh-ho! Ya didn’t deny it that it’s for her. A good lass that one is.” Gobber continued with his teasing as he sat the box onto the only other table that was in the workshop. He pushed his hand and hook inside in search for something, which created a lot of noise in the progress. He faked a sniff, “My little apprentice is all grown up now. First ya show her yer designs-she even listened to yer yammering for hours!-and now this! Oh I’m the proudest man in all of 9 worlds!”

Hiccup groaned loudly at his teasing, his face turned into an interesting shade of redness. Toothless next to him growled in laughter, which made the rider grumble out loud:

“Not you too!”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of my little fishbone. Ya can always prove yerself by hunting down a troll!”

“First, it’s not that at all. Second, stop putting words into my mouth! Third, dear Thor, for the last time, I’m _not_ hunting down trolls to prove myself!”

“Aye, aye,” Gobber chuckled. Oh how he loved teasing his apprentice and nephew in all but blood. Hiccup just made things so easy for him sometimes. The blond headed man took out a couple of things that he searched for out of the small box to place them onto the table. With that done, he walked over to the lad. He looked over the shorter man’s shoulders at the design. “Why this though? What in the name of Odin’s beard is she going to be doing with _that_?”

Hiccup sighed in defeat. There was no point in trying to hide around the bush. He quickly told him the reason behind the design. The older man listened with surprise patience, not once had he interrupted him with a teasing comment. Finally, after the explanation, the man told his apprentice with seriousness for once:

“Ya better start now then. The festival is going to start soon and this might take ya until the next full moon to finish.”

“I know, I know,” Hiccup agreed with a nod of a head, “I’ll make it in time.”

Gobber looked at the dragon rider with serious eyes. He advised him:

“Don’t ya burn the shop down while I’m not around and tell yer dad. He been getting on my case about ya being gone longer than usual.”

Hiccup agreed once more. He just hoped that his dad wouldn’t get on _his_ case. If he was lucky, the festival would be too much of a distraction before the chief had the chance to see what his son was up to and, Gods forbid, he’d be full on against his plans. Perhaps the Gods’ would be nice enough to be of some help.

-ooOOoo-

Kenna and Hiccup barely saw each other for the next while. They both were too busy with their individual gifts to really focus on hanging out.

Kenna had a hard time with her Ostara gift, since she decided to replace the painted egg (which was more for the children to do) for a necklace with a stone that hung at the end of the string. The string was easy enough to make, the problem was the stone itself. Every time she carved into it, the stupid thing always broke! It was hard, but slowly, with every stone, she started to get better. The Elder was kind enough to land a hand once she was asked for advice after the first few (which were 6 stones at that point) failings. She guided the young woman while also provided her with her personal book (which Kenna realized was the one Hiccup talked about during their talk) to look at which runes she wanted to add on there. One thing the brunette learned was that what she did was much harder than it looked, which made her respect sorcerers and sorceresses more than usual for their unique skills.

Hiccup was happy that, for once, the Gods were on his side. His father was far more distracted than usual with getting the festival up and running in time to worry about his son’s unusual disappearances. Maybe it was the abnormal warm winter that set the chief off, the son wasn’t sure. Thanks for the much needed distraction; the auburn headed man had been in the workshop for most of the days and nights. The only times that he didn’t work on his design was when he was dragged out either by Gobber or Toothless to get some food or sleep. Either way, thanks to the time management he had been able to get everything done with on time. He just really hoped that the woman that he spent so much time with lately liked the gift and not thought odd of him.

Then, the Festival of Ostara begun.

The celebration had begun from the start of the day. The adults greeted each other with great happiness. The children had given each other and their families painted eggs as a symbol of prosperity and fecundity, though none of the children truly understood what either meant. Meanwhile, the dragons either ignored the odd human tradition or stared at them like they were mad because the villagers were, as the dragons thought, crazier than usual. Some of the dragons even flew off to quieter environments due to the loud atmosphere.

Per usual in Berk, the big feast was to happen later on in the evening. Normal meals were handed out in the morning and afternoon. Lunch had just finished, so Hiccup took that opportunity to go to the forest where he had found Toothless and had his first revelation with Kenna. The brunette was probably with the Elder again. She hadn’t made any real effort, no matter how many times the young man insisted her, to come to the Great Hall for meals. Not that he could blame her, but he could still hope. He had really been enjoying her company.

Speaking of Toothless, the Nightfury had decided to go off to a quieter spot on the island, away from the louder than usual villagers. Hiccup understood, since he knew all too well that all dragons had very sensitive hearings. With the festival at full swing at the moment, it might be for the best that the Nightfury left for someplace quieter.

It hadn’t taken long to get to the hole clearing in the forest. Hiccup wrapped his present in his old fur vest that he never wore anymore (plus it was far too small on him) then hid it inside the empty tree trunk that was empty of the snow that was there previously. Just as he sat down properly, a familiar female figure walked through the entrance, carefully as she stepped onto the melting snow that somewhat became ice overnight. The young man wasn’t sure why, but he felt a mixed of happiness and nervousness when she came over. Per usual, the young woman said airily:

“The rest of the snow won’t stay for long- the Goddess is rewarding Berk!”

Hiccup, once more, simply accepted what she said without much of an unnecessary reaction. He became used to her odd comments from the time length that they had spent together. From the last while of them not being within each other’s sights, her odd comments felt fresh. Still, he smiled a bit. He commented:

“Nice to know that Berk is given a break.”

Kenna sent him a soft small smile. She greeted him properly:

“Happy Ostara, Hiccup.”

The auburn headed man nodded with a reply:

“Happy Ostara to you too”

Kenna looked around, almost as if she was in search for something. The dragon rider wondered what she looked for. Light blue eyes looked into green pair with hints of amusements. She hummed:

“Toothless decided to run away from the loud villagers? I don’t really blame him. Berk is the liveliest village I’ve seen towards this session.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. He got up then crossed his arms over his chest and spoke in a mocking serious tone:

“Just to let you know, the people of Berk will want to object to that comment.”

Kenna went along with it, using her usual calm persona to counter him.

“Object to what?” She raised an eyebrow all too elegantly, “To you being so loud that it makes the poor dragons run away for cover?”

“Hey now! We are simply thanking the Goddess for bringing spring to us-”

“And you need to be loud enough so that the other villagers can use that as a signal to stay away, unless they want big, scary looking angry Berk Vikings hot on their tails.”

“I object to that! I am _not_ scary looking.”

“Of course, excuse my mistake. They should be worried about a ‘scary’ looking mediocre angry _fishbone_ chasing them hot on their tails.”

There was silence.

“That’s not funny.” Hiccup did _not_ pout. He was a Viking and as such he did _not_ pout. Kenna had a hard time to hold back her laughter, her hand raised to cover her stretched out smile. She nearly lost control when the man in front of her added in almost a childish manner, “You hurt my Viking pride.”

Seriously, it was so easy to poke fun at the things that he said that she didn’t even bother to say anything… for now that was. Though, she did admit one thing… the man in front of her looked so cute when he was being childish like this. She knew that he was a very capable fighter, leader, inventor and much more, but this was one of those times that it was hard to picture him as anything other than the sarcastic Hiccup she grew to enjoy the company of.

That reminded her…

“I’ve made you something.” Kenna informed her friend as she dug within her fur long sleeve vest. Hiccup looked at her puzzled, not having thought that she’d do something for him. He watched as she took out a long string that had a medium sized stone put in the end. The seer gave him the necklace as she informed him, uncharacteristically shyly and looking away, “I-I couldn’t paint eggs, since we’re too old for that. So, I thought that I’d make you this… I know that, as a man, you don’t wear jewelry, b-but I hope you’ll like it.”

Hiccup studied the necklace in his hands. He brought it closer to his face to investigate it better. His fingers rubbed against the smooth surface. Once he turned it over, his eyes widened a bit. At (what he presumably thought) the front there was a large rune carved from the tip to the bottom. It resembled the famous lightning that was associated with Thor, but he knew better what it was: Sowilo, the rune of success, achieving goals, health and honor. All around it, in a bit of a mess that he guessed was supposed to be a circle, he felt more carvings underneath his touch, but he had a hard time seeing them as they were very small for even his good sight to be able to catch.

Hiccup looked up at the young woman that presented him the gift. He noticed that Kenna bit her bottom lip, her hands fidgeted together and her eyes avoided to look into his. She was nervous, which the dragon rider found ridiculous. As he looked at her hands, he took note that they were covered in scratches compare to the smooth skin from the last time he saw her. His green forest eyes looked back at the necklace in his hand. He wondered, how much had she worked on this? He had never done carving before, since he viewed such a thing to be left for the professionals (meaning the Elder), but he knew _how_ it was done. It didn’t take a genius with that sort of knowledge to know what happened to her hands.

Usually, Hiccup would be flustered, unsure what to do with a gift. At that moment, he smiled proudly at her. He knew that this was not her field, but she gave it her all, even if the supposed-to-be-neat present became a bit of a mess. He told her with confidence:

“Thanks, I’ll keep it on me.”

It appeared to have been enough, because Kenna looked up at him with a beaming smile. When he saw her like this, it made him nearly blush but miraculously enough, it didn’t happen. He looked away as he cleared his throat, trying to keep his mind on his present. He announced with a bit of left over fluster:

“I made you a gift… but not exactly for the holiday.”

Kenna looked at him, her eyes surprised, but understood what he meant. He even noted that her light blue eyes held a bit of sadness, probably because he reminded her of her village in one shape or form, but she still looked very happy to his relief. It was one of those times that the male Viking never understood fully, in the matter of how she managed to hold onto her feelings of the massacre. If it was anyone else, even him, they’d have either lost their minds to madness or have become nothing more than a soulless person that walked among this realm.

Hiccup made his way to the fallen tree trunk. He kneeled on one knee to get to the item easier. After he collected it, he returned to Kenna to hand it over. The woman lost her calm persona in exchange for an interested one. She gently cradled the present in her left arm. With the use of her right hand, she gently undid the top layer. A gasp of shock and disbelief came from her. Her already slightly pale skin became a few shades lighter.

“H-Hiccup… I-I-I can’t accept this!”

On her left arm rested a Viking seax. It was a beautiful lean silver dagger that was 17 cm in total length. The handle made up of at least 4-5 cm of the total length. The handle was made of a dark shade of wood, looking almost black, but if one looked closely they saw that on the handle there was a carving of, presumably, Berk’s symbol. The silver dagger had a bit of a design on it, very thin slashes with an equally as a single thin line that went in between the slashes all until the sharp tip. Underneath the dagger laid a sheath that was made out of deer skin, with no particular design.

Hiccup, as he saw her reaction, thought curiously about something that came to mind. He asked her:

“Why not?”

“Only free men can carry this! I’m a woman and work outside of the law due to being a seer!”

It was just as the man suspected. Thanks to trades that happened on Berk during the summer season, he met many _regular_ Vikings that weren’t from Berk. He learned early on that the people of the island just did things differently than others. He should have known that he’d get this reaction, since the likelihood of her being raised with these beliefs was high. This needed some explaining.

“On Berk, women are allowed to carry around weapons. The only ones that aren’t allowed are slaves. Even the Elder has a weapon on her for precaution.”

He soothed the worried woman. He just hoped that she didn’t faint, because then he’d be in _real_ trouble. He had no idea in how to deal with fainted people… _especially_ women.

“W-Why?” She paused. Her wide eyes looked up at him. “Why would you make me this?”

Hiccup grinned a bit. He voiced his thoughts:

“You know why”

Kenna stood there in silence, her shock persona slowly melted away. She tugged the seax and sheath into the fur vest with such gentleness, as if she held something that was very precious to her. The brunette took a few steps forwards, stretched her neck and placed a kiss on the shock Hiccup’s cheek. Once she pulled away, both looked elsewhere shyly with light flushes on their cheeks. The young woman told her friend softly:

“Thank you”


	6. Chapter 6

It was in the middle of spring, on the night of a full moon, when it happened.

Kenna woke up with a sharp gasp as she shot up into a sitting position. The woman sweated slightly from what she had dreamt. Her light blue eyes narrowed substantially at the thoughts that raced through her mind. Shakenly, she pushed the fur blanket off of her, threw her legs over the edge then stood up. At first, she had to be very careful, because she felt like her legs were about to let go in any second. However, the more she stood there, the more strength she felt her legs started to regain.

Kenna rubbed her face, but the shock stayed in her core. She couldn’t believe what she saw. Lord Odin was the one that sent her a vision. Last time that the God himself had even made contact with a seer from her previous village was when the last seer was only middle aged. It was always Lady Frigg that sent visions, both small and big. However, until that moment, the brunette had no idea what was the real different between a normal vision, an important vision and a prophecy.  

Tonight, she had witnessed an important vision.

Kenna opened her mouth to test how workable her throat was for usage. She tried to say what she saw in the vision, but to her horror nothing but air came out of her mouth. She tried again, this time to say just one word.

“Enemy”

To her horror, her throat worked this time. Once again, she tried to speak what she tried to say before, but nothing came out of her lips. More shaken up at the idea of what might have happened to her, she tried to say something else.

“Death”

What had Lord Odin done to her!?

Her knees gave out from underneath her and she landed on them. Her eyes stared straight out of the window and noticed something for the first time that night. She watched as a crow not native of this island crowed at her then flew off.

For the first time since her village had been massacred, Kenna broke down in tears. What happened to her with the massacre and now the guilt was too much for her to hold her tears back. She chanted to herself:

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

-ooOOoo-

Kenna had to do this. She had hidden for far too long and had withheld the information that was important. However, Hiccup saw it in a different way.

“Kenna, you _really_ don’t have to talk with my dad.”

The man stood in between her and the doorway to his house, where his father was. It was almost evening, so the chief was resting a bit before he went to the Great Hall for dinner. The brunette threw sharp eyes towards the man in front of her, which made Hiccup flinch. He didn’t know what was worse, her glare or her plans.

“Yes I do, now get out of the way.”

For the tenth time Kenna told Hiccup coolly. Toothless looked between the two, as if a battle took place. He decided against getting in between them. Hiccup was about to try to push the brunette’s attention elsewhere, but he hadn’t had the time. The door behind him opened all of a suddenly, which caused the auburn headed man to flinch. He slowly turned around to face his father, whom stood there tall and serious as always.

“H-Hey dad… fancy seeing you here.”

“We live here Hiccup” His father informed him with a look of unimpressive. The older Viking turned his attention to face the foreigner. “What are you doing here?”

It wasn’t rude, but neither was it kind or welcoming.

“We were about to leave-”

“I came to see you about something important, chief.”

Kenna, if possible, stood straighter than before as she cut Hiccup off with no acknowledgment.

“Important…”

Stoick repeated slowly, still unsure of what to do with the young woman in front of him. Both ignored the groaned Hiccup and the smack that came from Toothless’ fin with a yelp followed right after.

“Chief, I thank you for letting me stay in your village for the past winter.” Kenna started respectfully, “However, there was something that I held back from you and wish to tell you now. If it is possible, I wish to speak with you in private.”

The two Viking men stared at her in shock at how formal and business like Kenna was. It was very rare that Stoick was spoken to like this. After all, Vikings tend to be more aggressive than polite. Once they snapped out of their shock, Stoick looked at her with a calculating but impressed impression. Finally, he nodded.

“Very well, you may come in.” His eyes then turned to look at the seax that comfortably rested on her hip, “But take off the weapon and give it to me.”

“Dad-!”

“Very well”

Hiccup tried to protest, but when he heard what Kenna said he sighed in defeat. Why was he related with one stubborn man and friends with a stubborn slightly younger woman than him? This just made his statement about Vikings having a stubborn issue become truer. He watched as Kenna took off her seax then handed it over to his father. As the duo finally walked into the house, the auburn headed man turned to Toothless then told him:

“Sorry buddy, but I think it’ll be better if you stay out here. Make sure that nobody is eavesdropping.”

The two looked at the village to come to the view of many villagers stare up with interest. One downside about _any_ village was that there were always a few people that tried to eavesdrop on _everything_. The Nightfury growled in agreement. With a temporary farewell, Hiccup walked inside, closing the door behind him.

The house hadn’t changed much for the last few summers. There were a few things that were new, mostly a weapon or shield, but nothing else. It was the still normal house that Hiccup, Stoick and their ancestral chiefs had called home since the first settlement on Berk. The woods of the building had seen much history since they were first built, but tonight they were about to contain another memory.

Kenna stood in front of the chief, whom set down on his chief’s chair. She felt the warm presence of her friend next to her. It made her relax a bit more, with the knowledge that the young dragon rider was there for her if she needed it.

“What is it?”

Stoick finally said. To give him credit, he didn’t go around accusing Kenna for her held back information. He had learned something from the last few summers, since his son had unified the Vikings and dragons on Berk. However, he was still the same old chief that his son and the village knew, with his serious expression, neither kind nor cruel, just business/chief-like. Hiccup turned to look at the woman beside him.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Hiccup-”

“Dad, we will _not_ force her to say anything if she’s not ready to!” The son snapped at his father, which shocked the older man since this was an extremely rare behaviour from his offspring. “She has been through enough as it is. Just one winter won’t-”

“Hiccup” Kenna’s voice spoke softly, her hand rested on his shoulder. Hiccup turned to look into soft light blue eyes. “It’s alright. I will be just fine. I have to come out sooner rather than later.”

The reassurance didn’t convince Hiccup, but the man wasn’t sure what to do but nod once with hesitation. As Kenna turned to look at the chief once again, she looked serious and business-like once more.

“I will answer all of your questions, but all I ask in return is for you to not interrupt me while I'm speaking.” With a nod of approval from the chief, she continued without a moment of hesitation. “I’m a seer”

Stoick stared at her wide-eyed. His mouth opened, nothing came out of it but silent shock. Hiccup was too busy praying to the Gods or any deity that listened to stop his father from blowing up and making this situation a whole lot difficult than it should be.

Thankfully, it appeared that his prayer had been heard, because the chief didn’t shout or spout things in an outrage.

“S-Seer? _You_ are a _seer_?”

“Yes sir”

The big Viking suddenly stood up and begun to pace as he muttered to himself:

“I have had a seer in my village this whole time…”

The young duo watched the man in silence, as they waited for him to say something else. Hiccup was slightly impatient, since he knew the man’s natural reactions, so he wasn’t sure what to expect from this uncharacteristic reaction. Kenna was the opposite, as she stood there with complete patience. Finally, the chief turned his attention towards them. He started his interrogation straight to the point.

“Where is your staff?”

“Unlike the other seers, I don’t practice magic, so I never truly needed it.”

Kenna replied without missing a beat.

“Why haven’t you told us from the beginning?”

“As I told Hiccup, I was afraid. I was kidnapped beforehand because of what I am, so I wasn’t sure what would happen if I told any of you in the beginning.”

Stoick paused due to two things that he heard. It made sense to him that she was afraid, but the other point... The chief slowly turned his attention to his son, whom embraced himself for the scolding.

“Hiccup knew this whole time!?”

“Dad I can explain-”

“I told Hiccup because I was comfortable with him. I knew that I could trust him and asked of him not to tell anyone.” Kenna’s eyes grew colder, which stopped the father from his parental approach rather than chief. “I know that I’m speaking out of term, but please keep to the main topic.”

Stoick and Kenna had a staring contest, which nearly made Hiccup groan loudly. He knew that the meeting was a bad idea. He warned her that it was a bad idea. Why wasn’t he surprised that things became intense? This situation reminded the dragon rider of how scary just silence can be compare to people throwing weapons around. Out of nowhere, the expression on the chief’s face changed a bit. Nobody would notice it, but Hiccup did, which was why the young man was shocked at the show of _respect_. Well, technically, no stranger stood up to his father in such a manner. So Kenna most definitely earned the chief’s respect at the fact that a small woman like her could hold her ground without anything but a calm, neutral state. Huh… interesting. Now Hiccup was curious.

Stoick sat down on his chief chair once more. He finally asked after a long minute of silence:

“Why are you telling this to me now?”

Kenna didn’t say anything for a couple of moments.

“Lord Odin had sent me a vision of great importance last night of the future of Berk.”

The two men turned their full attention was on what she said. Hiccup was intrigued, because he always heard her say that it was Frigg that sent her visions, not the king of the Gods. Hiccup asked in his father’s place:

“What was the vision about?”

Kenna looked down, her face twisted in guilt. She replied softly, with her head bow in apology:

“I can’t say much.”

“What?! What do you mean you can’t say much?”

Stoick demanded loudly, looking more like the man that Hiccup knew. Hiccup, rather than take a step backwards as a usual responds at that sort of reaction, stared at the young woman beside him in shock. Had he heard her right?

“I can’t say much, because Lord Odin took my ability to speak of the vision away!” Kenna exclaimed loudly, her guilt broke through her previous persona. “I tried! I tried to speak in a full sentence many times since I woke up, but nothing comes out.”

Before the chief could say anything about how crazy she sounded, Hiccup got in between the two of them. His back turned to his father after he threw the man a warning look then softens his expression when he turned to his friend. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and she leaned against him in responds. He ignored how close and personal they were in favor to try to calm her down. This was the closest thing he seen her to breaking down, which he didn’t want to happen. He quickly told her:

“Kenna, listen to me, I need you to take a slow, deep breath, calm down and start from the beginning. What do you mean that Odin took away your ability to talk about the vision?”

Kenna did as he told her. She took slow, deep breaths to calm down. It was hard for her, so she has yet to truly accept what had happened to her. What was worse was that she had no other seer to turn to for guidance like she would have in her old village. Finally, as she calmed down, she told him:

“You have to understand, Lord Odin very, very, rarely sends visions. I don't know why or how it is possible, since he shouldn't have the power, but it is what it is. After I woke up and tried to talk, I so happened to have looked towards the window and saw a crow standing there. It stared straight at me before it flew away.” She shook her head as the guilt returned, “I can’t say anything but a few words.”

Hiccup stood there in silence, letting the information sunk more so for his father’s sake than his own. His hold on her shoulders tightened ever so slightly, but Kenna didn’t flinch in his touch. Rather, she looked into his eyes. He looked into her eyes with his green pair and saw many emotions in her light blue pair. Hiccup knew that he shouldn’t say this, but he interrogated her one last time:

“What are those words?”

Kenna slowly nodded in understanding and acceptance. Hiccup let go of her then she turned her attention to the chief. She straightened herself as best as she could, which wasn’t much thanks to the guilt that rested above her with mockery.

“Enemy” She gulped soundlessly at the sight of the chief’s eyes narrowed. “Fire” Her jaw tightened, as she fought the inability to speak. “D-D…Death”

She sounded like she wanted to say something else, but was unable to. It was still enough information that made absolutely no sense to Hiccup, but appeared to be enough for Stoick. The chief slowly stood up. He walked to her slowly, but she refused to make eye contact with him for some reason.

“Does this enemy have a name that starts with a D sound?”

Kenna couldn’t speak properly, so all she could do was nod.

“Is the fire something that this person will do?”

She shook her head.

“Something that he or she did?”

She nodded a bit.

“Will someone die?”

He received a nod.

“Who?”

There was silence of body language and words. Kenna refused to answer with either. Hiccup decided that enough was enough. He told his father:

“Dad, I think it’ll be best if Kenna is allowed to leave. This is a lot to take in and she needs to get some fresh air.”

Stoick looked at his son. The man sighed softly and nodded in understanding. He got more than he thought he would out of her. Without much of a thought, the older Viking handed over the seax to the young woman, but told her in warning:

“Just because you are a seer and work outside the laws, doesn’t mean that you won’t obey the same rules as before. You’re in my village. I will not have you go around breaking laws just because they have no effect on you.”

Kenna only nodded in agreement with no objection. She was just glad that she wasn’t going to be thrown into a cell and used or sold into slavery. This was a better outcome than she had ever thought or guessed. Her grip on her seax tightened ever so slightly. She bowed her head in farewell to the chief then left with Hiccup.

At the doorway, Stoick watched the two being greeted by Toothless half way to the bottom of the small hill. The Nightfury licked Hiccup in greeting, which made his son complain loudly. Kenna smiled and laughed beside them, before she was greeted by Toothless with his tackle then being licked as well. The old Viking sighed softly at the sight. This foreigner was truly more than meets the eye. He just knew that there was more to her than she told any of them. He just hoped that whatever happened in the future would have a good outcome in the very end.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hiccup, I _really_ don’t need a dragon.”

Kenna complained uncharacteristically as she was pushed from behind by Hiccup and his dragon companion.

“Kenna, everyone on Berk has a dragon. Even the _Elder_ has a dragon.”

“Not that weird old man. You know the one with the goats and always screaming at the dragons to get off of his property.”

Hiccup paused in his supposed ‘persuasive’ aka speech about the need to have a dragon when she told him that. The two simply stared at each other; blue eyes looked unamused while green were wide eyed. He cleared his throat and continued to push her from behind. He reassured her:

“You will at least check the dragons out, to see which one you like. I’ll be there. Toothless will be there. The gang is going to be there. There isn’t much to worry about… I hope.”

He muttered in the end, though she still heard him. She warned him for what felt like the millionth of time, but really was only a few times:

“Hiccup, the gang being there isn’t such a good idea.”

Hiccup shrugged at the idea.

“Kenna, you really shouldn’t worry about this too much. I trust them and they know what they’re doing.”

 _Right…_ The brunette scoffed in her thoughts with disbelief.

The trio went to the Dragon Hangar, which stood at the side of a cliff. All the dragons returned at this point in the summer season, since it was the warmest and best suited for the few dragon types that didn’t handle Berk’s winter well. The trio walked in with the thoughts that everything was going to go according to plan.

What they saw, was something else.

The twins were chased around by a herd of baby Terrible Terrors. The male twin screamed while he held onto his butt the whole time:

“Oh! I’m hurt! I am very much hurt!”

His twin sister elbowed him in the face, which caused him to fall backwards. She shouted:

“You’re on your own buddy!”

Meanwhile, Tuffnut was being ambushed by the baby dragons. He cried out:

“Ah! Help me! Ouch that hurts! Watch it you beasts!”

At the side, Snotlout was too busy arguing with his dragon, Hookfang. Hiccup’s cousin complained into the dragon’s face:

“Why aren’t you doing this for me? You see all these dragons doing everything for their riders but you just hurt me! Like who do you think you are?! My boss or something, nooo you’re my dragon so you listen to me!”

The monstrous nightmare glared down at his rider, but did nothing. By this point, a rationalized person would have stopped with the insults, but Snotlout was not done yet. The human rider threw his arms up in the air and puffed out air of annoyance:

“You know what? I’m done with you!”

He turned around to walk away, but before he could get far enough the dragon spit out fire onto his butt. Snotlout jumped a good few feet into the air and started to run around, screaming his head off with his butt on fire. His dragon simply watched with not one care in the world, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Fishlegs stood in one spot, surrounded by all kinds of dragons. He kept exclaiming rather loudly and excitedly the different things that the dragons did in their respectable groups. At some point, one of the bigger dragons got annoyed and so shoved the blond Viking a little too hard, which caused Fishlegs to nearly face plant onto the ground.

Finally, Astrid stood with Stormfly in front of all of them. Her arms crossed over her chest, a great look of annoyance and anger twisted her face. She shouted at them:

“Can’t you people calm down!?”

At the entrance, Kenna threw a look towards the man beside her that said ‘I-told-you-so!’ while Hiccup just looked really embarrassed and bewildered at the sight that they walked upon. Toothless looked with no real care, like it happened all the time.

The auburn headed Viking groaned:

“Let’s just get this over with.”

-ooOOoo-

The first dragon was a full grown Thunderdrum, introduced to Kenna by Snotlout. Once the fire was out, the man turned back to his overconfident, bad flirtatious self. This was one of those moments that a dangerous result had the possibility to come out of the combination. The water dragon watched the young woman with much caution in its eyes. Before the brunette could voice her thoughts, Hiccup’s cousin exclaimed proudly with a poof of a chest:

“Look at that! She likes you already.”

Without much of a thought, the man pushed the woman closer to the dragon. The Thunderdrum growled loudly in warning, ready to snap its mouth open to use its sonic blast on her. Kenna, seeing that, threw her arms in the air and quickly got away from the dragon while saying:

“Nope! No way!”

The dragon, satisfied, turned around to walk away. Hiccup was too busy giving his cousin a strong lecture about how bad things could have gone from his push action.

-ooOOoo-

The next was Fishlegs with a Boneknapper. Hiccup almost cursed at the fact that today of all days this dragon decided to stay on Berk rather than go someplace else. The brunette looked at the dragon with interest, as she thought about how it ate, drank and lived its life. Kenna looked at Hiccup then back at the dragon asking with a natural, calm, wondered voice:

“Where does it keep its brain?”

The Boneknapper noticed the crazy look in her eyes. It took an automatic step backwards with slight fear. The gang stared at Kenna like she lost her mind, while Hiccup looked at her in horror with realization. The brunette Viking took a couple steps forward towards the dragon, which caused it to repeat its progress. Without much of a thought she broke out into a sprint. The Boneknapper cried out in fear as it ran the opposite way like it tried to save its life.

“What is she doing!?” Astrid shouted in shock. “That’s a rare dragon! She shouldn’t agitate it or else it won’t come back.”

The blond turned to her ex-boyfriend as she said that, but found nothing but an empty, dusty spot.

“Come back here! I won’t hurt you! Promise!”

“Kenna, wait!”

The gang watched the Boneknapper being chased by Kenna, whom in turned was chased by Hiccup. The group watched the trio in deep silence. The twins then said out of nowhere at the same time, both with a smirk:

“She’ll fit right in”

-ooOOoo-

After a few more dragons, all failures, the twins were finally given a chance to introduce Kenna to a dragon.

They just so happened to pick a Timberjack. Astrid and Hiccup both face palmed at the same time. Just in case, the latter individual gave Toothless careful instructions in case something went horribly wrong, which most likely would. The Nightfury nodded in understanding and stood closest to Kenna in a ready position, but not too noticeable for both the dragon and young woman.

The seer had a really bad feeling about this. Her instincts screamed at her to run for it. She tried to take a step backwards, but the twins stopped her.

“Come on, it’s not like he will hurt you.”

“Yeah, what she said.”

Kenna looked at them doubtfully, but she knew she had no choice. She sighed loudly then turned to face the fully grown dragon. She ignored her instincts as she took a few cautious steps forward. The orange-brownish dragon growled lowly at her in warning. It stood straight up at a slow pace. At some point, she stopped a little away from it, so to not startle it or get too close for her comfort. The dragon felt something off about her, which it didn’t liked one bit. Without much of another thought, it raised its wings. Having had never seen this dragon before, Kenna watched with awe at the size of its wings. Her mind was on overdrive with wonder about what the skin was made up of, the muscles that were necessary for it to form into the wings, etc. The gang, however, had a horrified expression.

“Toothless! Now!”

Hiccup shouted. The dragons all around them froze at the sudden voice rose that rarely happened around here. Kenna did the mistake that she turned to face away from the Timberjack. The dragon took its opportunity to flap its right wing with the intention to cut her. The female Viking looked up right in time with horror in realization in what was to come of her. Just as she expected to be hit, Toothless came out of nowhere, grabbed a hold of the back of her outfit and pulled her away in time. The spot that she stood on was slashed in multiple thin, but clear lines. The stone floor was very strong, which showed that if she was there then she would have been nothing more than a pile of cut pieces.

The first to run to the duo was Hiccup. The rest of the gang were in too much shock to move from their spot. When the young man came to them, he kneeled down next to the trembling woman. He whispered:

“Kenna-”

“No!” Kenna shouted, clumsily got onto her feet. She was still shaken up, so the man went to get a grip of her so that she didn’t fall. When he touched her, she waved him off violently then turned to stare at him with sharp, cold light blue eyes. She growled at him, “I told you that this would end up badly.”

Hiccup flinched at the tone that she spoke with him, which she never used for as long as he had known her. He tried to calm her down to the best of his abilities.

“Kenna, you need to calm-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down when I was almost killed!” She snapped at him. Why should she calm down when she was nearly chopped like the next meat for a feast? Why shouldn’t she be angry that they hadn’t given her warning about this particular dragon? If they knew that this was going to end up badly, which she knew that they had at least thought of that, they shouldn’t have let her be near this dragon in the first place! “I want to go back.”

With a sigh of defeat, Hiccup had no choice but to comply with her request. Without another word, the two got onto Toothless (though Kenna was very hesitant for good reason) then flew off.

-ooOOoo-

Kenna was left alone by the gang for the next few days, much to her relief. She had been so shaken up of this near death experience that she just needed to cool off.

Ironically, the place that she chose was at the beach, where she was found before winter begun in Berk.

The young woman sat on the sand, a stick in her hand as she drew small drawings onto the sand. The drawings didn’t have much meaning, but she still drew them in the end. A loud conversation went on to her left. She turned her head ever so slightly to come to the sight of a boat with foreigners come onto the deck. The chief was there to greet them along with a few other villagers. The distance between her and them weren’t that big, but it was enough to make their conversation appear as nothing more than gibberish babble.

Kenna sighed. She looked forward to face the wide spread blue sea.

It was beautiful, but held nothing but a dark spot in her past. It looked so calm, so peaceful, as it mocked her at the same time. She closed her eyes slowly, the sounds of the screams of the massacre echoed through her mind. She let go of the stick in exchange to cover her ears, almost wishing that it gave her the ability to block out the sounds. What happened to her with the dragon was bad enough, but what was worse was that she had a flashback to her last moments in her previous village that wouldn’t leave her alone for the last few days. That resulted in her having restless nights.

In great sadness, Kenna opened her eyes then let her hands drop.

“What are you doing here lass?”

A familiar, deep gruff voice asked from her left. The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. She quickly looked up and saw that it was Hiccup’s dad, Stoick. Why did he talk to her? She quickly got up, her head bowed slightly in respect.

“Chief” She responded softly, though nervously. “I-I’m just sitting here… thinking.”

“Hiccup told me about the incident.”

The man told her right off the bat, which made the young woman nearly flinch at the memory. It didn’t go unnoticed by the man, but he didn’t point it out. Kenna shifted on one foot to another with discomfort, her eyes looked anywhere but the man.

“Y-Yeah… it wasn’t very… pleasant…”

She mumbled, unsure of what to say about the experience. It was more frightful than anything, but she couldn’t say that now could she?

“Aye, I would imagine so.”

Stoick mumbled with understanding. He was just curious about how the young woman fared, but he hadn’t expected to actually make a conversation with her. He may as well get to the point, like all the other times whenever his son got himself into trouble. He squeezed the bridge of his nose in thought. Once he collected his thoughts, he let go of his nose then he said:

“Look, what Hiccup did was not very smart, but you need to understand something about Berk. You need a dragon if you want to continue living here. Mostly everyone has one and if you don’t your life is a bit harder than most.”

Kenna finally looked up at him with unsure eyes. He had just admitted that if she wanted to live on Berk, she could. What she hadn’t expected of him was to take a time out of his day to explain his son’s actions to her.

“I understand”

She replied quietly with a light nod. Not that she had much of a choice, once she went through the experience and saw how things in Berk worked. The chief nodded once sharply.

“Good. Now, I somewhat understand what you’re going through.” He started off slowly, almost as awkward as before but this time with a bit more confidence. “It is scary to find a dragon that suits you, but you’ll find one. A true Viking will not let fear cloud their minds and go into a situation head first with courage. It doesn’t matter how stupid you think it is, but all that matters is knowing the outcome is going to be worth it.”

With a hesitated nod of farewell to her, Stoick left to return to his chief duties. Kenna watched with a shock then turned thoughtful expression. She said to him, knowing that he wouldn’t hear her:

“Thank you”

-ooOOoo-

“Let me get this straight. You want me to come with you guys to fly to unknown places, which possibly have creatures, plants and weather that we may never know of that could kill us.”

Kenna said slowly, so she understood where Hiccup came from. The man didn’t look taken back at all, because this was how most of Berk actually thought. It was a miracle that his father even allowed him to go off like he always did. He corrected her instead.

“That’s the beauty of going on these adventures.”

“I think you and I have _very_ different definition for _adventure_.”

The woman told him blankly. She had ridden Toothless with him after all more than once, so she knew exactly what went on inside that man’s head. The auburn headed man didn’t reply, but rather stood there with one of those looks that he had something up his sleeve. Kenna just hoped that whatever he decided to come up with wouldn’t end with them being killed or close to death’s door. The man’s lips twitched upwards, but he held them firmly in place when he casually pointed out:

“Don’t forget that there are also a lot of herbs that are undiscovered or not native of Berk. They could be very valuable in learning new ways of medicine.” He turned away from her a bit with a shrug of his shoulders. Kenna face lightened up at the thought. Hiccup smirked mentally at how easy it was to catch her interest. “But, if you don’t want to, you can stay.”

The bright look turned into a not so amused expression. She didn’t say anything at first. The light blue eyes looked so sharp that they may as well be sharper than the Timberjack’s abilities. It took all in his will-power to not gulp at the stare that was thrown towards his direction. He watched with naivety as she slowly smiled sweetly, but the look in her eyes hadn’t lessened. She casually walked closer to him, getting into his personal space. When she was close enough, she leaned her face closer to his until their noses nearly brushed each other. Flushed in bright redness, Hiccup tried to pull his face away, but his body refused to move from its position. His eyes looked between her eyes and lips, unsure of what to do. Just a dew centimeter from her lips… _no! I can’t think like that!_ Hiccup thought in denial, but the smile was oh so sweet, so kissable, but held a hint of danger that made his heart race in such a speed that rivaled Toothless’ flight abilities. Kenna casually let right hand fingers draw the line of his cheek to his chin, which nearly sent the man into a complete puddle.

“Alright, I’ll go. Just let me grab my bag.” Kenna pulled away in calmness, as if she didn’t do anything wrong. She turned around and took a few steps away from him, but before she got too far away she said over her shoulder with a clear smirk, “By the way Hiccup, you’re not very good at being sly. You look adorable when doing so.”

With that, she walked into the Elder’s house to get her bag.

Hiccup stared at the door with wide green eyes with shock. Next to him, Toothless nearly rolled on the ground in laughter. The human rider blushed this time in embarrassment. He snapped at his best friend:

“It’s not funny!”

The dragon sent the man a look that said ‘It- _is­_ -funny-and-you-can’t-make-me-stop-laughing!’. Hiccup groaned at the Nightfury’s actions. Why did he bother these days? He just really hoped that no one saw that. If the gang or even Gobber saw that, he’d never live it down.

-ooOOoo-

Inside the house, a blushing Kenna tried to gather everything that she thought she might need for the trip. She never went very far from Berk or her old village, so she wasn’t familiar with what she needed. Her journey from her old village to this little island did not count since it was unexpected. _What did I do!? Ugh! I can’t believe I did that!_ She cried out in her mind. The Gods must have had a good laugh over the scene. What was worse was that Hiccup must have thought that she had gone mad. Though… his face did turn red a bit… _No, there’s no way._ She shook her head.

After Kenna put in a couple of small cups, which she bought in Berk, in her bag along with a few pieces of garments as a final touch. There was already some medicine in there for emergency, which she took everywhere with her, which didn’t need her attention. The brunette walked towards the wooden door. Just as she stood within arm reach, she stopped in her tracks. Her grip on the strap of her new bag tightened. Her thoughts were on the vision that she saw earlier that day. Unlike most of her visions, Lady Frigg decided to tease her by withholding the most necessary information to make sense of the vision. All she saw was silver, but felt power, mischievous and protectiveness. Somehow, she knew that her trip with Hiccup and the gang connected with what she saw somehow.

Kenna just hoped that it wasn’t one of those bad visions.

-ooOOoo-

Kenna stood with patience with the rest of the impatient group. All of them waited with annoyance (yes, even on Kenna’s part.) for the ex-couple to stop arguing over where they should go. The brunette sighed softly at the sight. She felt like Hiccup and Astrid tried too hard to get along. The feeling wasn’t new, since this wasn’t the first time that she was with the others in this situation. Kenna remembered when Hiccup told her that they (as in him and Astrid) were just friends, but it was clear with anybody that had a brain that they were still not over it completely. Her ears didn’t have to strain too hard to listen to the ‘conversation’.

“We shouldn’t go too far from Berk!”

Astrid started rather forcefully.

“First, we aren’t going too far. Second, the day barely even started! We ate breakfast not even that long ago.”

“So!? Unlike you, not all of us can be up in the air all day and night.”

The whole gang, minus Kenna, groaned loudly as the ex-couple went back to square one. The seer decided that enough was enough. It appeared that she had to find a middle ground or else everyone would be driven up the wall. The brunette walked up to the couple slowly, so to not distract them. After all, when one needed to steal something they had to be sly without being detected, right? Without the two knowing it until it happened, the map was taken away from them.

“Hey!”

The duo shouted at the same time. The gang quickly surrounded the brunette to look at the map as it was laid on the ground for easier access.

“Rather than arguing with each other, you could have simply asked the rest of us what we thought.” The light blue eyed woman explained to the now embarrassed Hiccup and angry Astrid, as if she had said something like this one too many times. Without waiting for their reply, she turned to the rest of the gang. “What do you guys think?”

“Wait a second-!”

The blue eyed blond growled, but all the gang minus Hiccup ignored her.

“Oh! Oh! Let’s go here!” Fishlegs pointed out on the map to the south. “Other than Hiccup, none of us actually went this far south before.”

“I don’t care, as long as we get going. Some of us actually have something to do later on today!”

In a rare moment, Snotlout grumbled with no hint of flirtatious but rather some sort of intelligence. The last part was thrown towards the ex-couple.

The twins, in their own rare moment, agreed about going south with a high five as they talked excitedly about what they might find.

“So it’s decided, we’ll be heading south with Hiccup leading us.”

Kenna finalized as she started to carefully fold the map back into place, though she paused a few seconds longer to admire the mapping skills that the man showed. Even though the names were childish, the details of the drawings and precise location showed a mastery skill. She had heard of maps one time, from the people of the east, but this was the first time she had ever seen one. Astrid, angry that she was being ignored, was about to raise her voice, but the seer stated calmly:

“If you don’t want to come, then don’t. No one is forcing you.”

The blond glared at the brunette for being cut off. She said evenly, but not very calmly:

“I want to come, but the festival is about to kick in and we can’t get too far in case they need us.”

 _Ah… so that’s what she’s so frustrated about. Still, she doesn’t have to bite everyone’s heads off, especially Hiccup._ Kenna thought with a nod of acceptance. It was probably the major reason behind her attitude, but she knew that there was more to it. She asked Hiccup:

“Are the islands southern of us really that far away?”

Hiccup knitted his eyebrows as he looked back to his memories. Finally, he shook his head:

“No, the closest to us shouldn’t take us very long. We should be back right before the feast if everything goes according to plan.”

Kenna sent a huffed Astrid a look of ‘See?-You-riled-up-for-nothing’. That look only resulted in the other woman to strengthen her glare. Without a word between the women, the blond stalked over for her dragon. The rest of the gang talked rather loudly to one another in excitement at getting the chance to head south for once. The brunette sighed then smiled softly at the sight. It was nice that she saw such a carefree group, no matter how she felt towards them beforehand. She made her way to Toothless and Hiccup, since she always was with them if they went flying somewhere. The Nightfury perked when he saw her make her way towards them. He ignored his human best friend in favor to run after her. Kenna had this aura that made him like her instantly, unlike the other dragons. It didn’t hurt either that her friendship with his human rider made life more interesting. Kenna’s smile brightened a bit at the excited dragon. She kneeled down on one knee in favor to scratch him behind the ear. Toothless purred loudly in appreciation, his eyes looked unfocused.

“If you continue doing that he’ll become greedier than he already is.”

Hiccup chuckled as he made his way towards the duo. Kenna’s light blue eyes twinkled with amusements at his ‘warning’. She responded:

“There’s nothing wrong with him being a bit greedy.”

“You’re not the one feeding him.”

“-Which is why I have no problem with what I’m doing.”

The two stood approximately only a few feet away from each other at this point. The woman stopped her affection towards Toothless and stood up. The dragon grumbled at the sudden stop of relaxation. The two 20 years old looked into each other’s eyes for one moment before they started to blush as they remembered what happened not too long ago. They quickly averted their eyes in favor to look at other ‘interesting’ things. For Hiccup, he didn’t stay like that for long. In realization, he looked back at the blushing woman, but not at her face but more so her hair. He asked straight to the point:

“Why didn’t you braid your hair?”

He remembered that from the last time that they flew together, which was when he returned her to the Elder after the incident, he suggested to her to keep her hair in a braid since it flapped all over the place. She hadn’t done that. Kenna looked up with slight sharp eyes. Her face went back to its normal pale self. She pointed out with a smooth, silky voice:

“I would have done so, if I knew that you’d drag me out flying. Unlike the other girls in your group, I don’t have easy manageable hair. I need time, since it’s not easy to braid curly hair.”

Hiccup chuckled awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

“R-Right…” That still didn’t solve the problem. His green forest eyes wondered over to his bag that he placed on the side of Toothless’ saddle. He looked at his thoughtfully. Finally, Hiccup made his way towards it and dug around inside the bag. Not a second too soon, he exclaimed proudly, “Ah-ha!” He took out his rider’s helmet. It should do the trick. “Here, it might be a little big but it should keep the hair in bay for a while until we come back.”

Having had not seen this coming, a shocked wide eyed Kenna accepted the helmet quietly. She cradled it in her hands gently, almost afraid that she’d break the object that the man was so generous to hand over to her. She had never seen him actually hand the helmet over to anyone before, not even to hold it for even a second. Not sure what to do, she stuttered a small, shy reply:

“T-Thanks”

“Not a problem, just be sure to return it to me later.”

Kenna nodded a bit, her cheeks coloured in light pink that was almost invisible. Her lips almost turned into a smile, but she forced them down. As Hiccup got himself comfortable on Toothless, the brunette gently patted down her hair, pushed them off of her shoulders and whatever pieces of hair that were on her face were pulled behind her ears. She put on the helmet and sat down behind the auburn headed man. Once her arms were wrapped around his waist, they were off.

The helmet, surprisingly, helped with her hair as Hiccup had told her. Throughout their flight, her hair had stopped getting in her face. Instead, it flew behind her in an uncharacteristically controlled manner, probably since the base of it was firmly held in place. It felt fresh that her hair stayed in one place and not go all over the place even after she tend to it. Childishly happier, her grip around Hiccup’s waist tightened in a thankful manner. Unbeknown to her, Hiccup somehow got the message of her thanks and he smiled a bit. Whatever made her happy, he was happy.

The two enjoyed the calm flight, though they had to ignore the rest of the gang’s usual stunts to be able to do that. Only once had Hiccup had to stop the twins from doing something dangerous. Aside from that it was peaceful for the duo. The sea underneath them twinkled underneath the bright sunlight. They even caught the sight of either water dragons or normal fish surface as they broke the delicate looking top sea. It was an incredible sight, which made the female of the two almost wonder what the inside of the sea really looked like. The air held a fresh moisty atmosphere, so warm but so cold at the same time. It was such a perfect place for a hot, summer day.

Soon enough, the gang reached the closest island to the south. The island was a lot bigger than Berk’s. It was mostly covered with mountains and tall, fully blossomed trees. Only a small area of it had an open field with a large pond located right in the middle. Without a word needed to be said, the first to descent was Hiccup, Kenna and Toothless. The others quickly followed suit. Landing was calm, this time without the neck breaking speed that Hiccup usually did. Excited more than usual, the first person off of a dragon was the foreigner. Startled, Hiccup questioned her as she took off the headset:

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be nearby. I just want to check out the herbs.” Not allowing the man to say anything, she handed over the mask and ran off. She shouted over shoulder, “Don’t worry! I’ll be fine.”

“W-Wait Kenna-!”

Hiccup shouted after her, but she didn’t stop long enough to hear the rest of his statement. She jogged through the forest. Pictures of herbs in certain sceneries appeared in her mind, a guide for her to follow. _Thank you Lady Frigg!_ She thanked the Goddess happily. There were so many herbs back in Berk that she had the ability to work with, but they were always the same with no interesting outcome. So Kenna really was happy to get the chance to check out other plants.

At some point, Kenna started to slow down as the surroundings began to turn familiar. She blinked slowly at the sight. Her body twirled around very slowly as she took the scenario in fully. The tall trees nearly blocked out the sun, but the yellow star stayed stubborn and pushed through the branches. It appeared that it had rained recently, because there were a lot of puddles. There were just as many dew drops that sat on top of the leaves or grass. In addition, the air just smelled fresher and moister than usual. The forest was rather quiet, but there was the occasional chirp from a bird, which made the young woman relax a bit. From the lack of other unnatural noises, she had little to worry about. Her light blue eyes brushed over the environment, before they lightened up at the sight of herbs. Kenna quickly made her way to them, getting out of the forest on the other side. She kneeled down next to the mountain base. Her attention was only on the plants in front of her. The herbs did a very good job to hide themselves in between a big crack, but it was still not good enough for them to get away from her. Amused at the thought, Kenna took out her seax from her hip and started to collect them. _Ah! This will make mixing different herbs easier, especially with the more difficult ones. I should have more medicine for the dragons by the end of it all. I’ll need to look it over though, just to make sure._ Kenna thought excitedly at the familiar, non-habitable herb that wasn’t found on Berk. They were more common in the south, since they had a hard time living in much harsher cold environments.

Just as Kenna put the wrapped herb filled clothes in her bag, a small rock fell from the slope of the mountain. Frozen, she slowly looked up with a paler face than usual. Her eyes were wide eyed in shock. Her voice was stuck in her throat, unable to come out to yell. The sight in front of her froze her in place. On the side of the mountain, there was a medium sized flat platform. On that platform rested a dragon, one that looked nothing like she had seen in Berk. It looked more like something she heard of from travelers that went to the west. She remembered quite clearly from her much younger days how they exclaimed in a dramatic tone (for they told stories to the children, so they obviously needed to make a more dramatic tone or else they would get bored easily.) that the dragons of the west were far different than those of the north. They were bigger, tougher, smarter and more dangerous. Still, Kenna had to admire the way that the dragon’s silver skin glowed underneath the sunlight. Its snake-like eyes stared down at her with such intelligence that it rivaled Toothless’. It was probably 14 feet tall, but Kenna very much doubted that the dragon was even half way through maturity. The travelers described much bigger dragons. Overall, it looked every bit like what the travelers described. The dragon looked as majestic as she had always imagined.

“Dear… Gods…”

Kenna nearly whimpered. She slowly tried to crawl away backwards, but when she did so the dragon quickly got up. Its eyes stayed on her being. It studied her but with a look that she could tell was of recognition. All of a sudden, she remembered back to her vision from last night. The memory made her pause from her retreat. She looked at the dragon with interest this time, her mind started to make a connection of some sort. Kenna watched as the dragon made its way down the mountain slope, its claws dug into the hard core rock as if it was made out of nothing but mud. Her heart raced and she quickly moved backwards faster than before, since the last thing she wanted was for the dragon to crush her at its landing.

When the dragon reached the ground, its head raised high with the help of its long, strong neck. Its eyes looked calculating, as if it tried to figure something out this time. It circled around her, she was already up on her legs at this point as she followed suit so that she didn’t have her back to the giant reptile. Unfortunately, she didn’t pay attention to where she headed backwards and the next thing she knew she hit the mountain with her back. Kenna’s heart jumped to her throat. It beat faster than ever before, with fear that rivaled to what she felt during the massacre. Her hand quickly went to her hip for the seax, but all she felt her dress. Horrified, she broke eye contact with the dragon and looked from her spot to where she could possibly have dropped the dagger, only to discover that the seax that Hiccup made her was behind the dragon, having been pushed aside by its tail up against the tree.

Kenna’s light blue eyes quickly looked back up at the dragon, this time its face was only a few centimetres away from her face. For the love of Odin she could count the dragon scales on its forehead itself! She even _smelled_ its breath! _Is this the end?_ She wondered with a gulp. Quickly, she closed her eyes, waiting to be eaten. A few minutes went by silently, the surprisingly cold dragon’s breath blow against her face. Out of nowhere, the silver dragon pushed its nose against her cheek, smelling her. Unconsciously, since this happened with the other dragons back in Berk a lot of the time, Kenna rested her right hand on its nose to push it away. Frozen in place in realization, Kenna then flinched in her spot in expectation that her arm was to be bitten off.

Nothing happened.

She opened one eye to look at the dragon, followed by the second eye in shock. The dragon didn’t move from its place, her hand sat comfortable between its nose nostrils with no body movement that said it was about to bite her arm off. At that, she relaxed a bit. With a bit of courage, she hesitantly looked the dragon in the eyes.

Then, it clicked into place.

This was her familiar. Kenna had no idea how she knew that, but she just _knew_ it. She felt the same thing from her vision: Power, mischievous and protectiveness. Almost as if it understood her, the dragon gave her a small nod with a quiet growl. It then proceeded to lick her face with its rough tongue, which caused Kenna to cry out in laughter.

“Ew!”

She wiped her face of the horribly smelling salvia. Kenna turned to throw a playful glare at the dragon, whom, if it was possible, through a dragon-like smirk towards her direction.

“Don’t get smart with me!”

All the fear from before was replaced with childish-like playfulness. The dragon in turn nudged her with its nose a bit harder than before, which caused her to stumble a bit. In return, she smacked it on the nose. Shocked, the dragon watched her wave her finger at him while she said:

“No! I will not have you push me around. Let me get my seax back.”

The dragon threw her a look of annoyance, still in disbelief that a little woman like her had actually had the guts to smack it. Satisfied that it wouldn’t do anything else to her, Kenna made her way and picked up her seax then she placed it back on her dress belt with a tighter knot this time. After that, she returned to look at it with a thoughtful look. Her eyes went over into extra details rather than look at the obvious spot to figure out the gender. She muttered:

“You’re really muscular, got a certain attitude and are pretty big.” Well, that was as basic as she could go. Hiccup was better at this than her for a long shot. “So I would guess… you’re a male.”

The dragon snort, a ball of ice was spit out of its mouth to the side, not denying her guess. _Oh yeah, he’s definitely a he._ She thought with a mental sigh. Female dragons had more grace than the male ones. At least, that was what she saw in Berk... though, to say the truth, it was hard to compare this dragon with those dragons because they were rather scattered brained with few exceptions. Now that she found out the gender, she needed to figure out a name.

“You need a name.”

Kenna pointed out obviously. The male dragon looked at her with a look that screamed ‘don’t-you-dare-give-me-an-idiotic-name-or-else!’, but she ignored it.

“So, we can do this in two different ways. I can either combine random words and name you or come up with a name from the mainland.”

This time, the silver dragon sent her a warning look. The corner of her lips tugged upwards, but she held them firmly in a straight line. Though, her light blue eyes twinkled with amusements. She had a good feeling about their friendship.

“Hm…”

She hummed thoughtfully, her index finger tapped against her cheek. She gave a one look over then voiced out:

“We can either go with Silverfang or Sigmundr- or…”

Kenna’s eyes smiled at a thought. The male dragon sent her another warning look, to stop her from doing anything foolish. The brunette reassured him with a light amused smile:

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to embarrass you.”

The dragon sent her a look of disbelief. All of a sudden, Kenna cried out in panic:

“Ah! I forgot about Hiccup and the others!” The dragon rolled his eyes, though looked distrustful towards the name. “I need to get back before anything happens-”

Slowly, Kenna looked at her familiar, feeling like a pair of eyes stared at her. When she looked at the dragon’s face, she took a step backwards at the, if it was possible, smirk on his dragon face.

“W-What are you thinking - no! No way! No how! W-Wait- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

The dragon pushed his head against her completely, forcing her to roll down his neck when his neck stretched upwards. Just as Kenna grabbed onto some of his dragon scales, he was off into the sky with her frightened screech followed behind.

-ooOOoo-

 _You… you have got to be kidding me._ Hiccup thought. His eyes widened so much that they looked ready to pop out of his head. There stood a completely healthy Kenna, whom glared at the dragon next to her. The dragon itself was the reason that the Viking man was having a hard time getting his brain to process properly. From what the foreigner had told them through the last 15 minutes or so, apparently the dragon was from the west of the mainland. This meant that he, the dragon, shouldn’t be this far up north. Well, it didn’t mattered, the dragon rider thought, because in the very end Kenna finally got herself a dragon. It just so happened to be one that no Viking had ever seen or heard of before.

Hiccup watched with almost disbelief as most of the gang, minus Astrid, tried to get closer to the dragon. Unfortunately for them the dragon, Silverfang (as Kenna named him), looked down at them with annoyance and refused to let them succeed in their mission. He easily flicked the four of the Vikings with its tail, sending them flying away. The gang’s dragons just stood at the side with disinterest or fear… Hiccup wasn’t really sure.

_Great… how am I going to explain this to dad?_


	8. Chapter 8

Summer slowly grew cold as the days came and went. The slightly cold session, per usual, was one of the most active times of the year. The light coldness between the harvest session and hunting session started to settle down, which forced some of the dragons that couldn’t deal with the cold weather to leave Berk and head elsewhere. The rest of the dragons started to get ready, as they helped the still youngest dragons to settle down to ease the winter for them.

Kenna had kept a journal of the dragons’ behaviours of this transition, with the help of Hiccup and Silverfang. She had a feeling that she was only half way through, probably because winter had yet to come. The outcome of the dragons’ behaviours should be seen around that time. That sucked quite a bit, because it was the main purpose behind her current research, which would lead to a whole lot of more complicated thoughts that it was just not worth mentioning at the moment. To simplify things, the behaviour was a main branch of a big topic that was called _dragons_.

Don’t ask her. Sometimes one needed either easy or stupid names to not complicate things even further than they should be. It was enough to just put energy into the sub-subjects rather than focus too much on a broad topic name.

Overall, this was just not Kenna’s day.

The seer knew that it was a waste of time. However, recently her visions started to decline and without much time spent over wondering what Lady Frigg wanted to tell her, she had more time than she knew what to do with. _Really, sometimes I wonder what I do with my life_ , she thought with a loud sigh. Kenna watched with disinterest as the dragons didn’t do anything different from yesterday and the day before and the day before that. _Sometimes it sucks to be interested in things that take a lot of time to process_. Next to her, Silverfang grew impatient with similar thoughts. He growled at her to get his human familiar’s attention. Kenna replied neutrally without looking up at the dragon:

“Don’t complain Silverfang. It was you that decided to follow me today.”

The dragon grumbled with inhuman growls, as he looked away with disinterest.

“I know it’s not interesting for _you_ , but it is interesting for me.”

The silver male dragon stared down at the female with a look of skepticism. How this dragon managed to make those looks with different muscle structures, she never knew but didn’t really care. She wasn’t about to dissect her own familiar when she had dead bodies to have in replacement. Funny enough, they were the only things that Hiccup allowed her to get close to with a knife that wasn’t a plant. After several minutes of silence, Kenna grew tired of the look sent to her direction. She slapped the notebook shut and asked:

“Fine, what is it that _you_ want to do?”

The minute that she looked up at her familiar, she quickly grew to regret her question. Unlike her, Silverfang had a liking for… um… _adventures_ (though in truth she thought they were more so living-on-the-edge-until-you-die sort of ‘adventures’. Seriously, that dragon was the weirdest being that she had ever met. On some days he was even worse than Hiccup and Toothless combined.). She quickly warned him:

“No! You will _not_ kidnap me agai- SILVERFANG!”

Without paying attention to her complaint, the silver dragon used his wing to slip her onto the rider seat and just as she had a chance to hold onto something he flew off.

-ooOOoo-

Were the Gods angry with her? No, seriously, whatever she had done she would undo in a heartbeat just for a simple question- why in the world was she given a dragon that was ready to give her a heart attack almost every day!? _Anyways, where am I?_ Kenna wondered as she sat down on an island that was mostly deserted except for a grass-like field with few trees and a large lake in the middle. The land itself was about the same size as Berk. Without an entire mountain range one could see all around the island.

Well, one thing that Kenna understood was that she was somewhere to the south, because it was warmer compared to Berk’s current weather. Where in the south was a good question.

Kenna looked over her shoulder at Silverfang, whom snored away at the side. If she knew how to use a certain type of magic, she would send a lightning bolt at his butt just for revenge. She looked back at her activity, her light blue eyes zeroed on the fishing rod that was made from a tree branch that came from a tree, which she sat underneath, and a string that she brought along for different purposes. At least there was fish in this lake to catch and make dinner out of. She very much doubts that Silverfang would let her return her back to Berk until late in the evening or in a couple of days and she refused to go hungry.

Well, it wasn’t all that bad though. With nobody but a sleeping dragon as a companion, one would be surprised at how much freedom he or she had to just sit, relax and think. That was what Kenna did. She fished, sat and thought about everything and anything from subjects that she usually thought about to those that she never truly paid attention to or refused for that matter. However, when she really thought about something…

Kenna nearly laughed as realization hit her. She looked over her shoulder once more at Silverfang with a soft smile on her lips.

“You brought me here to relax for once, didn’t you?”

The dragon didn’t reply, not that she expected one. With a shake of a head, she turned her attention back to the fishing rod. It had yet to move at the tip. She pouted. She wasn’t very good at fishing. Let’s just leave it at that.

All of a sudden, there were sounds of flapping of wings. Kenna looked up along with the now awoken Silverfang. They saw a familiar pair descent down to them. Who were they? They were none other than Hiccup and Toothless. _They must have followed my scent or something,_ the woman thought. Good, now that she has some saviors, she could relax further with the knowledge that she could return when they leave. Once the two have landed, Kenna greeted them with a wave of a hand:

“Hey Hiccup. Hey Toothless.”

Hiccup waved in respond. After he got off then placed his helmet into the bag attached to Toothless’ saddle, he made his way towards the waiting woman. The male Viking chuckled as he sat down on the ground under the shade beside her.

“I heard that a certain dragon kidnapped someone.”

“Yeah, the dragon is the kidnapper over there.” Kenna replied, as pointing with her head towards Silverfang whom ignored Toothless that decided that he wanted a playmate. “And the person that was kidnapped is me. What’s new?”

The chuckling turned into deep laughter. It made the woman beside the man blush for a couple of reasons. She stuttered in protest:

“I-It’s not funny! Do I look like some sort of a damsel in distress princess?!”

“Well…” Hiccup began with a smirk, “You have the needed type of dragon for the job.”

Silverfang must have heard him, because he sent an evil eye to the male human rider. Neither noticed it except for Toothless, whom forced the older dragon’s attention back to him.

“So?”

Kenna did not pout at that moment, nope sir-y!

“You’re too clever to be kidnapped and held hostage by a dragon”

Silence

“Hiccup…”

“Yeah?”

“I suggest you reword that”

“Why- oh…”

“However…” Kenna started slowly, her body shifted a bit before she finally reached over and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for caring.”

The two looked away from each other, both faces were red. Neither said anything for a long while, both turned their attention to the lake so to calm down. _Lady Freyja, what have you done to me?_ The woman of the duo asked the love Goddess. This wasn’t funny anymore… though it never was to begin with. It was hard enough to get along with people, but when one had these sorts of feelings towards a certain person, it was nearly impossible to interact. Thankfully, it was Hiccup that broke the silence with an awkward clear of his throat.

“So… um… how long you’ve been fishing?”

 _Not the brightest topic, but it’s better than nothing._ Kenna thought with relief. Though, she did blush a bit in embarrassment this time. She replied very quietly:

“For a while…”

Unfortunately, Hiccup heard her. He sent her a look of bewilderment. He replied slowly:

“Where are the fish that you caught?” She mumbled something in return, but it was way too quiet. He asked with a frown, “What did you say?”

“Ididn’tcatchany”

The man sighed. He told her with patience:

“Slower”

“I didn’t catch any, okay!?”

Kenna yelled at him in the face, which made the man tumble backwards with a cry of shock. Satisfied, but still very embarrassed, she sat back in her original position and stared blankly at the fishing rod in her hand that _still refused to move_. To tell the truth, she really had a hard time to resist throwing a glare at the rode. Her deceased friends, especially the hunter, always cracked jokes on how hopeless she was when it came to fishing- but it was _not_ funny! The rode _must_ be cursed, because it was _not_ her doing!

Beside her, Hiccup slowly recovered from his shock. He actually looked interested in her sulking form, since he never saw her in this state. The bad fishing skill was definitely not new for her. Deciding to do something about this, he sat down beside her then took the rode out of her grip. She let out a small noise of confusion and protest, but he didn’t give her an opportunity to say much else. He took out the string from the water. What he saw gave him a mix of reaction: To either face palm or laugh. He told her in a flat tone:

“You do know that you need a hook to put your bait on, right?”

If possible, the blush deepened. Her light blue eyes avoided his green pair completely. She mumbled:

“Y-Yes, b-but I don’t know how to make one.”

Taking pity on her, Hiccup got up to get a tree branch. He broke off one of the lowest branches then sat down next to her. With his hands on either side, he broke the long, slightly thin branch in half and handed her one of them. Confused, she took it. She was about to question him, but he took out his knife. He gestured her to do the same. Cautiously, Kenna took out her seax. Hiccup nodded. He started to instruct her:

“This is how you make a hook out of wood.”

From that point, the two slowly carved out a hook from the branch. The man did it slow, with much patience so to not rush the woman in her first time, which she was very thankful for. Overall, it took them only a little while to carve the hook successfully, where the middle was cut inwards a bit for the string to be wrapped around. The edges of the hook were sharpened for the bait to swallow quicker. Intrigued, Kenna studied the piece of hook in her hand that was no bigger than her pinky. She looked over at Hiccup, whom was too busy to wrap the string around the hook via the middle. When she saw that, she put her hook into the small bag that sat next to her. Just as she turned back, the rod was given to her. The hook already had bait on it.

“Here, you should be able to catch something this time.”

“Thanks!”

Kenna said happily as she threw the hook back into the water. Next to her, Hiccup stifled a yawn, but it was still heard. Concerned and suspicious, the brunette asked him:

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

Hiccup froze in his spot, his eyes widened when he noticed the familiar undertone. _Don’t turn into your Healer persona. Don’t turn into your Healer persona. **Don’t turn into your Healer persona.**_ His mind raced with that single thought. What was he going to do? Lying would make him dig his own grave and telling the truth she’d turn into her Healer persona. _I should have slept last night._ He thought with misery. He laughed awkwardly, trying to brush her worry off:

“I’m fine-”

“You worked on your latest invention again”

It wasn’t a question, to which the man’s shoulders heaved down in defeat. She must have mind powers, because he hadn’t even told her of his latest invention plans. He only nodded as an answer. As Hiccup feared, Kenna turned into her Healer persona. Though, luckily, it was the lighter version. She scolded him:

“You should be getting as much sleep as you can- this winter isn’t going to be very kind to anybody. It will be much harsher than last winter and the normal. I’ve warned your father of this and you were there, so you should know. I will not have you become sick from lack of sleep!”

“But-”

“Now, I know that you care about your invention and I admire you for your dedication, but there’s a time and place for it.” Kenna cut him off, as she had a very good idea what his argument, no matter how weak it was, would be. “Get some sleep, _now_.”

“Here?”

Hiccup protested as he gestured to the grassy land.

“Yes, here and now.”

“It’s mid-afternoon!”

“So? Your body will catch up on the sleep that you lost. You’ll still be able to sleep in the evening. Don’t worry. I’ll wake you up before you sleep too much. Now, _sleep_!”

Before Hiccup knew it, and without a second thought on Kenna’s side, she grabbed the side of his head then placed it on her lap. The man blushed furiously at the position that he was in. He couldn’t even protest or anything, not when it was actually rather comfortable, which surprised him. He never was in this position before, not even with Astrid. When he looked up at the woman, her attention was back at the fishing rod. He couldn’t help but smile with tired amusements at her determined look over something as simple as fishing.

 _Cute_ , was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was winter and, as Kenna forewarned, the winter was harsher than usual. Stoick was for one very happy for her warning, because if not for her early intervention his village would have been starved if not for the mountain of food that they stored away. Yes, they had to trade a lot for some of the extra food, but it was well worth it. Unfortunately, the winter hit a good portion of Berk’s population the hardest, the children (which included adolescents) and young adults. All of them had the flu, which was the worst case scenario. The Healers of the village were over their heads with much preparation to get them healed up as fast as possible before it could get any worse. These were their _future_! They couldn’t let their legacy die out if they had anything to say about that. Kenna wasn’t sure how it was possible for the younger portion of the population to get sick this badly, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with their immune systems. This led her to do a whole new research, but it had to be put on hold for the time been.

Fortunately, Kenna wasn’t one of the sick young adults along with Fishlegs and Astrid.

The twins and Snotlout were hit by the flu, but it wasn’t too bad for them. They would recover in no time.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was hit the hardest within the group with a nasty fever. The morning she found out about it, Kenna refused to leave his side.

It broke the woman’s heart every time she walked into his room and saw him lay there in agony with a worried Toothless at his side. The only Healers that the chief allowed to be near his sick son were her and the Elder. The man was in a panic-worried father mode, so it made it almost impossible to try to rationalize with him. However, since the Elder was needed elsewhere for most of the time, the father’s hopes were put on the younger Healer to not only break his son’s fever, but to also prevent him from laying on death’s door. Kenna didn’t even know _why_ the man had so much trust put in her, but she had a feeling that maybe the Elder and Gobber were behind the change behaviour.

Not that she was complaining, because she would have forced her way through if she had to. _No one_ was going to stop her from doing her Healer job.

As for the dragons, for the most part most of them left. Only those that associated with more body heat than the average dragon or had ice abilities stayed behind. What was an interesting discovery during that time was that Silverfang actually showed to the whole village what type of dragon he was. He was an ice dragon. Kenna knew the whole time what he was and could do, but it shocked her that he actually went as far as to actually fight back one especially nasty blizzard with his massive wings. If not for him, the whole village would be 10 feet under snow, which they could _not_ offered with so many people sick at the moment. The rest of the ice dragons followed his lead. They also started to fight back some of the more nasty blizzards, but left the harshest ones to the western dragon. The other non-ice dragons also helped out in their own ways, but it was to no avail since they had no particular skills that could prosper the village.

With the snow fall dying down, for the time being, the rest of the villagers tried to help the Healers as best as they could to get their sons or/and daughters back on their feet, all healthy and happy rather than lay in bed day and night with a good chance of death knocking on their doors at any moment.

At the time being, Kenna took out the cooking pot from a fireplace with a long iron tongs. The warm water was poured into a cup that had herbs of different shapes and sizes in it. She didn’t exchange a word with the chief that sat at the side in his chief chair. She felt his eyes on her, but was fine with it. He was worried, that was all. When she paused for a moment for a single thought, she figured that maybe he was tired too. It wouldn’t be a surprise, when she took into the consideration of how many times she had found him in the chair for the last number of suns. Slowly, she got onto her feet with the cup cradled in hands, the warmth seeped through but she ignored the slight burn that it gave her fingers. Kenna told Stoick softly over her shoulder, with unsureness since she had little to no idea of how to actually talk with the chief:

“You better get some sleep as well. It’s been a long day and you’ll need your energy for tomorrow.” He didn’t say anything nor did he move, so she added in the end, “The last thing that Hiccup needs is a sick father, and you know that he will worry.”

Finally, there was a bit of shuffling behind her. With a ghost smile on her lips, Kenna made her way upstairs. The relationship between the two had been neutral for the most part, that of a seer with his or her chief. It was awkward at times, like just then, but neither had any real reason to move towards a friendship of sort. They found that the partnership that they shared was good enough. He had some level of trust in her, but mostly left her alone. She really didn’t care, so went along with it. This was very new to her, since this was her first seer-chief partnership relationship. In her old village, the new-crowned chief along with his father always went to the old seer. The old man was still miraculously alive at that point in time until one day he was found in his bed, passed away peacefully in his sleep. Before she could develop the seer-chief partnership with the new-found chief, the massacre had happened. So, overall, this was new and she with no idea how it actually worked she had no plans to push this partnership beyond what it was. They were both comfortable enough to the point that they could talk to each other, so what was there to improve?

Kenna had made her way as quickly as she could to Hiccup’s room without the liquid spilling all over the place. When she walked in, she was greeted with a familiar scene of a worried Toothless that lay next to his rider’s bed. The dragon’s eyes snapped to her figure, his eyes wide with sad but hopeful shines. With her unattended hand, she patted him on the head with comfort. The Nightfury relaxed a bit underneath her touch. Kenna smiled a bit at what she saw. She was glad that the dragon could relax on some level, no matter how small. She then turned her attention to the man in bed. The brunette placed the cup down next to the bowl filled with cool water with a light _clung_. Her body turned to face Hiccup. A few notes had been taken from just a one look over: His face was flushed once again, his breathing grew more irregular and he started to sweat once more. Kenna took the slightly wet cloth off of his forehead, as she tried to wipe away the sweat across his face from the fever as gently as she could so to not disturb him. It was to no avail, because seconds later Hiccup’s face twisted before he slowly opened his eyes. Kenna looked into his eyes to note further of his development with the flu. She found that the green eyes were still out of focus, but unlike from before they actually made an attempt to look at her. This made her happy, because this meant he was finally able to fight off the flu a bit.

“K-Ke-”

Hiccup tried to say, but broke out into harsh coughs. He brought up his fisted hand to his lips, almost automatically this point from the numerous other times that he coughed this harshly. Kenna shushed him to indicate that he didn’t need to speak. She slowly helped him sit up. Her fingers brushed the hair out of his face before they cupped his left cheek. He leaned into her touch, the out of character behaviour dismissed by the woman in favor to make him feel comfortable. The brunette had found while tending to him that he was a rather touchy person when sick, but he looked for nothing more than comfort rather than do something perverted. Due to his misery, Kenna provided as much comfort as she could. Unlike some sick people that she met, which ranged from violence to complete silence to miss-little-attitude (which were both guys and girls mind you), this behaviour was more than just fine in her book. Kenna took her hand away, the man made a small noise of protest but didn’t move to stop her as he was too busy to lean heavily against the back wall. The brunette put the cloth back into the bowl and grabbed the tea filled cup. She told the sick man:

“Drink this. It will help with your coughs and will allow you to breathe easier. Careful, it’s hot.”

It wasn’t much, but if she managed to bring some sort of relief to his highly uncomfortable situation she would even do small things like this. Hiccup stared at the cup for several minutes, his mind slowly but surely managed to recognize the words and make the appropriate respond. He tried to lift his hand, but it felt so heavy on his part. When she saw that, Kenna brought the cup close to his lips. Thankful for her help, he took small sips, to be careful not to burn his tongue. When he was mostly done, the Healer took the cup away and placed it back next to the bowl on the table. She once more turned to him and helped him lay down. Her hearing strained to hear his breathing patterns. A small smile of relief touched her lips when she heard that the breathing became more regular. It also helped that the relief look on Hiccup’s face said everything.

The environment was silent. The only sound that was heard from this point on was the water dripping from being forced out of the cloth by Kenna. She folded the cool cloth then placed it on the heated forehead. Hiccup sighed softly in further relief. Once more, the woman stroked his face with featherlike touches, so to not disturb him. Out of better judgment she leaned forward and kissed him on the clothed forehead. She whispered softly with sadness:

“Get well soon, everybody is waiting for you, especially Toothless and I.”

When she pulled away, there was a small smile on the sleeping face. Satisfied that he was resting in comfort, she patted Toothless on the head one last time while she told him:

“How about go to Silverfang and hang out with him?” The look on the dragon’s face was of protest. Kenna stretched out, “You need to get out of the house. Now that the blizzards have calmed down it is best if you go now rather than later to get some fresh air. As much as everybody likes to forget, you are a dragon that needs to be outside rather than cooped up inside a building. Don’t worry. I’ll be here if anything happens.”

The two had a staring contest, neither backed down. After a while, Toothless huffed in a dragon-like manner. Happy that he agreed, no matter how grudgingly, he was seen out with the help of Kenna. Just as he left outside to search for the western dragon and Kenna was about to close the door, she was stopped by a cry of-

“Wait!”

The brunette, startled, opened the door to look outside. Up the steps walked Astrid, much to her surprise. She even voiced out when the blond was at the doorstep:

“What are you doing here? It’s late!”

Astrid huffed in breathlessness. She asked through a bit of panting:

“Can I *pant* come in?”

With a still surprised nod, the younger woman stepped aside to let the slightly older one in. When the door was closed, the Healer guided the dragon rider to the middle of the house, where the fire was almost at its lowest in the fireplace. Kneeling down, Kenna grabbed a metal stick and poked at the fire then placed a small chopped wood in there to get an equally as small fire started up again. She had no plans to stay downstairs for too long until the water warmed up again from being a victim of the cold. Next to her, Astrid sat awkwardly on the long tree trunk that was put in place for sitting purposes. Neither spoke for a while. Dark blue eyes watched the other person as she walked around the house, with a clear intention that she wasn’t about to start the conversation from the lack of eye contact. Whenever they did make eye contact, it became twice as awkward. The blond turned to look at the small sized fire. She broke the silence:

“How’s Hiccup?”

“He still has a nasty fever, but he’s recovering.”

Hearing that, Astrid relaxed a bit. She mumbled something that sounded like ‘I’m glad’, but Kenna wasn’t sure and so didn’t put too much thought into it. The brunette finally made her way towards the fire. She placed the cooking pot back on top to prepare for much needed tea to help relax and boost up her own immune system, if possible. While doing so, she asked in return:

“How are the twins and Snotlout?”

Astrid gave a half shrug.

“They’re fine… mostly recovered. The Healers said that they’ll be able to leave their beds by tomorrow at best.”

“That’s good… very good.”

Kenna mumbled with a nod of acceptance as she finally sat down next to the Viking blond. Her light blue eyes watched the cooking pot to make sure that the water doesn’t boil too much. She felt eyes on her once again. This time, she looked right back into darker shade of blue eyes that studied her. At this point, the woman felt a bit impatient at the action. When she talked, her voice was flat neutral to indicate her annoyance:

“What is it?”

“I don’t understand what he sees in you.” Astrid said bluntly and straight to the point. The answer made the brunette look at the other woman in complete shock. As if reading her thoughts, the blond continued. “You’re too kind- so un-Viking like. You don’t like adventures and want to avoid flying as much as possible. You don’t even fight! What kind of a Viking woman doesn’t know how to fight at least a bit?! You may be smart, but you’re twice as weird as everyone in the village combined. I don’t understand why Hiccup likes you.”

She said bitterly in the end, though her voice had rose a bit at many parts much to the extra annoyed Kenna. Astrid looked back at the fire, her glare hardened as if the element was to blame for everything.

Aside from being annoyed, Kenna blinked a few times as she tried to register what was being said to her. It was especially hard to comprehend the last part of her complaints. _No… there’s no way that he likes me like that._ She thought with skepticism but sadness as well. It hurt her further when she felt her heart flutter at the thought that he might like her, but the chances of it being reality brought the flutters to a complete halt. Unamused at the situation that she was put in, she told the woman beside her with sharpness:

“First, you have no business to criticize my personality, _especially_ since you don’t know me very well.” At that point, Astrid blinked in shock, completely surprised at the 180 degree of personality that took place before her. “Second, you and Hiccup broke up between last autumn to last winter. It’s not my business about your breakup-aftermath that you two clearly have, but don’t bring me and anybody else into it. If you can’t move on, it’s not my problem nor is it anyone else’s.”

“What would you know?”

Astrid demanded as she shot onto her feet. Kenna slowly raised as well, her face cold as the session outside. She hissed at her almost like a snake:

“Stay quiet! Unlike you, there’s a sick person sleeping and a worried father that I finally had go to bed.” The blonde’s face turned slightly red from anger and embarrassment, but didn’t shout in return. Last thing that she wanted was for the chief to come and for the woman in front of her making her look even more foolish. Satisfied, the brunette told her in a familiar calm manner that she showed everyone, “I admit, I wouldn’t know, because I never had a boyfriend nor have I ever loved anyone on the level that you do. I don’t know what you’re going through and I will not act like I do. What I can understand on some level is that you are having a hard time accepting what has happened between you two. I’ve been there…” Kenna paused. Her face grew dark as certain memories resurfaced. She quickly continued to not allow her mind to wonder off too much, “acceptance is not easy, but you need to face reality: Hiccup is moving on.”

Astrid gritted her teeth. Her hands turned into fists at her sides, very much wanting to hit the woman in front of her more so than before. She really loathed hearing those words and hated just as much facing the fact. Although, the woman was wrong about one thing- Hiccup _has_ moved on. He no longer had the post-break up couple reaction that ex-couples did. She saw it every time he looked at her. Rather than looking at her (Astrid) with loving green eyes, they turned neutral or at times in anger whenever they fought. Rather than her, he turned the loving eyes that he once gave her to the newcomer of Berk, the seer and one of the best Healers that the village has ever seen. It was stupid, how easily jealous Astrid became, but it was hard to face the fact when it was shoved in her face unintentionally by the man she once loved whom still holds a place in her heart. She watched the brunette turn her attention back to the lightly bubbling water, as the slightly younger woman took the cooking pot out from the fireplace. Kenna poured the warm water into a cup that had herbs in it. While doing so, the Healer said without looking up:

“If you came here to try and continue to accuse me of ridiculous things with no real base ground to work off of, then you’re wasting your time. I suggest you go. I will not stand here and take any more of your accusations.”

Astrid, for the last time that evening, calmed down and studied Kenna (whom was too busy making her herbal tea). A newfound respect appeared in her eyes, as it swam underneath the dark calculating pair. _She has a Viking backbone after all_ , the blond thought with a mix of amusements, acceptance and bitterness. She slowly nodded as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she told Kenna over her shoulder:

“You better take care of Hiccup for me or so help me not even the Gods will protect you from my axe.”

Kenna, highly surprised, looked up but was met with only the door. The blond was long gone. A little unease at how the event turned out, the light blue eyed woman took her now filled up cup upstairs so that she stayed close to Hiccup in case he needed her. When she walked in, nothing has changed from when she walked out with Toothless. She made her way slowly to the bed, setting the cup down next to the bowl then sat down on the edge of the man’s bed. Out of her control, her body moved so that her hand once more cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbed the not-as-flushed-as-before freckled skin. Her mind raced to what Astrid had told her before.

_“I don’t understand why Hiccup likes you.”_

Did he like her? Kenna would really want to call Astrid out on that, but the last thing she said made her halt. If the woman lied to her, then she wouldn’t have asked her to take care of Hiccup for her. It was a form of acceptance that she never received from the blond since her first arrival. A soft sigh of confusion escaped her lips. Her eyes searched Hiccup’s face, almost wishing that she found something that answered her unspoken question.

Yet, she found nothing.

 _Did_ she like him? The answer was a hesitated yes. What Kenna felt was what should be described as _liking_ somebody, but yet it was something different… it was much deeper. She very much doubts that what she felt would be put underneath the _like_ category. It was hard not to at least like and enjoy Hiccup’s company, especially since they spent so much time together since late last winter. He just had this spirit that didn’t appear that it would ever die out any time soon, if ever. His dedication to his family, friends and work (like his inventions), made her admire him greatly, since it was rare to find people like him. He was curious, much like her, about not only the world around him but specific subjects that he exceled in. As much as she doesn’t like how extreme he was in his adventures, every time she looked at him his green forest eyes always sparkled with wilderness, happiness and just freedom that made her forgive him for his carelessness when he asks of her forgiveness. To top it all off, his sarcastic personality always made her laugh or be highly amused in the end of the day.

Underneath the bright full moon, as the clouds finally departed, the man in moon watched as she pressed her lips against the man’s own pair. The moon was the only witness to the action aside from her… or so it should have been.

Kenna nearly gasp in shock when the lips underneath her kissed her back. She broke the kiss quickly, her face red with shame when she saw that Hiccup was awake. With immense panic, she stuttered a quick apology as she tried to get up and run out of the room. Before she could even get up, he grabbed her wrist and held her in place with surprise strength considering his state of health. Horrified, the woman paled further when she saw the man try to sit up, the cloth on his forehead slipped off from the action. Kenna tried to stop him:

“H-Hiccup, you n-need to lay back down. I-I-I’ll just go and let you rest a-a-and-”

A hand cupped her cheek, the thumb rested on her lips to stop her from talking. Kenna clenched her closed eyes tightly. She knew that he wouldn’t hit her- he was just not that sort of a guy, but she feared the worst. The hand snuck to position itself against the back of her neck. It gently brought her forward, forcing her to lean in. The eyes tightened even further, afraid to open with the thought that the green forest eyes that she loved so much would look at her with hate. When the hand stopped pulling her closer, she felt a warm breath against her face. Her hands clenched onto the fur blanket tightly until the knuckles turned completely white, as if the blood has been drained from them. What she hadn’t expected was for a kiss to be planted on her forehead. It was soft, gentle and loving with the way that the lips brushed against the crown of her head afterwards. Her eyes snapped open in disbelief. _Isn’t he angry?_ Kenna thought with confusion. She mustered a bit of courage and looked up into green warm (not due to feverish) eyes that held something else that she never seen a person send her direction.

“H…Hiccup?”

Kenna whispered so quietly that it almost went unheard. Thanks to the tea from earlier, Hiccup spoke quietly as well, but clearer than before with the cough temporarily gone.

“Don’t go”

“A-Aren’t… aren’t you angry at me?”

The man shook his head, a smile of amusements on his face that reached his eyes. In a bold, who could only be blamed on the fever, he mumbled to her as he brought her closer by her waist:

“No… never…” He buried his face in her neck, which caused her to blush. “I like you… Kenna”

“Hiccup…” Kenna whispered his name once again, unsure of what to say or feel. He was a touchy person when he was sick, she discovered, but not on _this_ level. So what he said couldn’t be brushed off as easily as everything else. As if a world of weight had been pushed off of her, her shoulders eased down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him with pure happiness. “I really like you too.”

Hiccup’s grip around her waist tightened. He pulled his face from her neck and, neither cared very much for the consequences, kissed for the second time that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The winter decided to stay for a bit longer than usually. Due to that, by the time the session finally left the village was filled with grumpy villagers. The only thing that they were happy about was that, thanks to the vision, there weren’t as many deaths as there would have had without the warning. Yes, there were deaths, but they were more so natural rather than starvation.

As a celebration for the arrival of spring, for the first time since Silverfang came, Kenna had agreed for an adventure… after much begging on Hiccup’s side. However, her heart was just not into it at the moment, as her mind was too much on the vision that the king of the Gods, Odin, had sent her.

So, here they were, the couple had gone to the west of Berk with their dragons. Apparently it was like Silverfang’s home, because he was very happy for some reason. It was actually rather creepy, since he acted like a new hatchling that had too much energy that he knew what to do with. Not even the hyper Toothless had been able to annoy him like he usually does. _Really, those two…_ Kenna sighed at the thought of them. Her back was turned to their childishness, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing. Next to her, Hiccup was too busy drawing out the landscape to really pay attention to anything, not that she minded. It was comfortable silence rather than anything else.

Kenna thought deeply about the vision… or more so prophecy, as she played with her braided hair. For the last few months, the times that she and the chief talked about the vision for preparation, the more she believed it was a prophecy. She had no idea how prophecies worked, but it had to be one considering the one who sent it to her. He wasn’t an idiotic God or something- he wouldn’t be involved unless this was very important. So, if it was important to _Odin_ of all people, it _had_ to be a prophecy. If only she had the ability to actually talk about the vision in full length, then at least the Elder could verify what type of vision she had. _This whole thing is making my head spin!_ She grabbed her head with one of her hands in complaint.

“nna… Kenna… Hey Kenna!”

“Ah!” Kenna cried out, nearly jumping a foot in the air. Her head snapped towards the man beside her, his green eyes looked at her with worry. She quickly replied as calmly as possible, “Yes?”

Hiccup frowned at her forced responds. He told her:

“I’ve been calling you a number of times now. Is everything okay?”

The brunette didn’t reply at first. She didn’t want to make him worried, but neither did she want to lie to him so early on in their relationship… even though it had been four full moons since they confessed. Finally, she settled with a question of her own:

“Sorry, did you need something?”

The auburn headed man stared at her for a few moments, but decided to let it slide. This was one of the many times when she spaced out since the last full moon. Yes, he was worried, very much so, but sometimes it was just best to let things be until she finally decided to say what was on her mind. He nodded with a hum, as he stared back down at the newly drawn paper sized map. He asked her:

“What do you think we should name this island?”

“Hm…”

Kenna hummed loudly, her index finger rested on her chin in thoughtfulness. She looked around the island, seeing nothing but mountains. She remembered that when they flew they saw lots of caves. There was especially a den that looked like it was carved out by something or was a volcano ready to erupt. Suddenly, she looked back at her boyfriend with a bright suggestion:

“How about the Hollow Island?”

“Hollow Island…?” Hiccup looked at her startled. He couldn’t help but question her out of curiosity, since it was such an un-Berk naming, “Why _hollow_?”

“Didn’t you notice while we flew the caves that are literally everywhere on this island?”

Kenna asked with confusion. The name was self-explanatory, so a smart guy like him shouldn’t ask her why. The look of puzzlement appeared on her boyfriend’s face. He interrogated her:

“What obvious caves are you talking about? There are mountains, so of course there are caves, but I haven’t seen one even up in the sky.”

They sat in deep silence of confusion. The brunette was confused as to why he saw nothing from the sky while she did. _Does this have something to do with being a seer?_ She wondered as she thought back to her ex-village while everyone was still alive.

-ooOOoo-

_“What do you mean that I see better than others?”_

_5 years old Kenna asked the elder male seer. The man was her mentor, which was a much better choice than the other two. She may love her grandmother, but she wouldn’t want to study under her everyday- she was **boring**! It was enough that she fell asleep from her stories that would go from sunrise to sunset with no pause in between. Plus, the old huntress was not as fun, being nothing but serious all the time. The old seer was a stern man, but knew when to loosen up and have fun- which she really liked about him! The old man smirked at her. He answered with pride:_

_“Due to our sight to see the present as well as the future, we can see smaller details that will even make your hunter friend jealous.”_

_“Ehhh?” Kenna voiced with surprise. “So I can hunt better?”_

_“Not necessarily, but you will notice things that others won’t unless they look much harder than they usually would.”_

_“That’s weird”_

_An uninterested Kenna commented. The old man laughed from his belly. He ruffled her hair, ignoring her protests._

_“You’ll understand one day kid, trust me on that.”_

-ooOOoo-

 _So that’s what he meant…_ Kenna thought with sadness. The man had been like a third grandfather to her, so when she thought about him after what happened… it hurt her. Quickly, she shook her head mentally to shake off the sadness. She told her suspicious boyfriend with a wave of hand to brush everything off:

“Don’t worry too much about it Hiccup. Let’s just go with the name.”

“Alright… I guess Hollow Island it is then.”

Hiccup turned his attention back to the map. Just as he was writing, Kenna gasped as a sharp vision went through her mind like a knife. The auburn headed man stopped what he was doing, letting his pencil drop from his fingers. He brought her into his arms. His left hand went straight up to her head and tried to massage it in hope to lessen the pain. The woman’s face relaxed a bit, but if he massaged it wrong she winced loudly. He had seen her get visions only a handful of times, but for the last while they had been especially painful from the looks that he caught whenever they were together and complaints (which were justified since she didn’t deserve any of this pain).

After a few moments, Kenna’s eyes snapped open. Almost as if her body went into different stages, she pushed herself out of his arms, got up and ran off to the mountains.

“Kenna!”

Hiccup shouted after her, but she continued to run. The dragons at the side stopped their activities at the sight. Silverfang looked very serious all of a sudden, as if he expected it or knew what was going on. Toothless tilted his head to the side in confusion. The auburn headed Viking nearly cursed at the uselessness that his fake leg gave when it came to running.

“Toothless, come on buddy we need to go after her. Silverfang, you go on ahead. Catch her if you can before she gets too far.”

-ooOOoo-

Kenna breathed heavily as she ran non-stop. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, while her heart was ready to race out of her chest. Yet, she didn’t stop. She couldn’t stop running, as the vision was the only thing that was on her mind. When she saw the small cave in front of her, she ran inside without a second thought. However, she still had some sense left in her mind. Taking out her seax, she dug it inside to make a line and that was what she did for the rest of the run. For every 10-20 steps, she made a line.

Her light blue eyes looked around frequently, as they took in small things that others wouldn’t have noticed. The small peddles (which were found nowhere but near a body of water) were scattered on the ground but if one really looked at them then they would notice that the rocks went a certain direction. She followed them. There were some dried up leafs on the ground at some point instead of peddles. She followed them. Finally, at some point, the smell of sweetness hit her nose. She followed it.

In the end, Kenna ran to a hole that was big enough for two human beings to fit through easily but no bigger than that. She crunched down and stepped through. What greeted her was a beautiful sight… the same one from her vision.

The cave looked like a wonderland in her opinion. It had a waterfall at the side, sparkling like the stars in the night sky as it fell from the very top and filled up a small hole at the bottom. Next to the small lake was a single apple tree, so big and full of life, as if it stood frozen in time. Underneath the tree were a few giant rocks. They were big enough for a person to sit on comfortably. The ceiling was so high up that it was almost unseen, which gave it the illusion that it wasn’t actually there but showed the night sky but with no stars, moon or clouds.

“Wow…”

Kenna voiced with breathlessness. Her throat felt dry at this point from all the running. She slowly made her way to the lake. When she kneeled down, she took out of her small bag a bota bag, which was nearly empty. She was going to fill it up earlier, but just from looking into the small lake it was so clear and looked just as clean. She pushed the bag into the water, which caused bubbles to appear at the top. After a few moments, the bubbles slowed to a complete halt. Seeing that it was full, she took it out to drink from it. However, before she could do that, she saw in the slightly shaken water reflection in front of her another person behind her whom looked nothing like Hiccup.

-ooOOoo-

At that moment, Hiccup, Toothless and Silverfang came to the cave. The cave was big enough for the former two to get through, but not for the biggest dragon. The Viking told the silver dragon:

“Wait here. We’ll come back right away.”

Silverfang breathed through his nose, which caused ice smoke to come out. He sent the human a warning look that gave promise of pain if he didn’t return with his human familiar. Not afraid by the threat, Hiccup nodded towards him then walked inside with his dragon companion. The first thing that they met with was the lines on one side of the walls. After they made sure that they were fresh, they followed it.

-ooOOoo-

Kenna gasped loudly as she turned around to stare at the stranger. The stranger was none other than an old man, whom wore a cloak with a hood that hid his face half way up. The bottom part of the face was nothing more than a long white beard that reached his chest. In his hand there was a walking stick, which was almost as tall as him. The mysterious man quickly put his hands up to show that he meant no harm. Kenna, seeing that, calmed down a bit but still had her body on alert. As she got up, the man apologized to her:

“I’m sorry to have startled you young lady. I was just so thirsty and have no water to drink.”

Kenna looked down at her full bota bag, which she pointed upwards so nothing was spilled since it wasn’t closed. Her suspicions were put on hold, since she was more worried for his health. _I really want to drink… and the old man doesn’t look like he has anything on him except for the clothes on his back and the walking stick. He needs to drink more than me._ With a decision made, she held up the bag to him and offered:

“Then drink from my bag. Don’t worry. The water is clean from the looks of it.”

The mysterious old man smiled softly at her. He sat down on one of the big rocks. Once he was settled, he accepted the bota bag with much gratitude. He tilted his head upwards a bit to drink from the bag, but when Kenna tried to look with curiosity as to how he looked she saw nothing but the cloth in the way. A few moments later, the old man stopped drinking with a soft sigh of relief. _It’s as if he hasn’t drunk for a good while,_ thought the worried female Viking. She accepted the bag back. The man once more said with calmness in his voice:

“Thank you. You have a kind heart young lady.”

Kenna blushed a bit at the praise. She protested gently:

“I’m just helping another person. I wasn’t about to let you die from thirst.”

“However, not many would have let me drink first.” The mysterious old man pointed out knowingly. “Come, sit.”

He invited her, his hand waved at the large rock next to him. The young woman accepted his invitation. Once she sat down, she drank from the bag to get rid of the thirst. It took a little less time for her, compared to the man beside her. She breathed loudly in relief once she stopped drinking. Just as she screwed the lead closed, the old man stated:

“You’ve got much power, little seer.”

Kenna gasped in shock, letting the bag fall from her hand completely. Her eyes widened not only in shock, but with slight fear as well. How did this man know about her being a seer? _Who_ was he?

“What? How-?”

“I have met many seers during my travels.” The old man admitted, sounding much older than he looked. He looked up at the apple tree, the cloth moved slightly to show off his upper face a bit, which showed only one eye while the other was gone. “Many were average, some less and I’ve met only handful powerful ones. They’re the easier to pick out of a crowd of people, since their power rolls off of them like waves.” He looked back at her. What he said next made her eyes narrowed even further, “You being the most powerful I’ve met yet. Only 19 and already have gained a prophecy. Not many can attest to that.”

Kenna didn’t say anything at first. Her mind was on the vision that she saw a few sessions ago. She whispered to herself:

“So it _is_ a prophecy…”

“Aye”

“But how do you know about it? I wasn’t even sure if it was just a vision or a prophecy.”

She asked in great puzzle. The man smirked slowly. He told her mysteriously:

“I should know about it, since it was I who sent you the vision.”

It took Kenna a long time to register what was said to her. _The stories… Odin is known to go on spiritual journeys in spirit form while his body is left back in the kingdom, in search for more wisdom and knowledge… He takes a form of an old man that is known as the Hooded One. This guy has one eye like- n-no way!_ She paled in realization.

“Y-You are L-L-Lord O-Odin.”

She nearly whimpered, frozen in place unsure of what to do. She had just met the king of the Gods. She had given him water to drink from. She was having a conversation with him _right then_! All of a sudden, the brunette felt very faint. The only thing that snapped her out of it was a familiar person calling out for her.

“Kenna!”

Kenna snapped to her feet. She turned towards the entrance and saw Hiccup make his way towards her as fast as he could. She wanted to go to him, jump into his arms and just be told that this whole thing was a dream. Only problems were that she was frozen in place and she _knew_ that this wasn’t a dream but reality. It didn’t matter though, because the second that they were within each other’s arm reach the couple wrapped their arms around each other and held one another tightly. Hiccup snapped at her with great worry:

“What were you thinking running away like that?! If it wasn’t for the lines that you left behind I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you!”

His girlfriend didn’t answer right away. Instead, she looked back at somebody. She stated:

“He brought me here.”

Hiccup snapped his head towards the old man, not having had noticed him before (which was a surprise, since it was hard _not_ to notice him). His mind was on overdrive, along with his instincts that told him that something wasn’t right with this old man. He asked him before the woman in his arms could stop him:

“Who are you and how did you get here? We haven’t seen any boats or villages nearby.”

The old man waved his questions off with ease:

“No matter, I’m just a traveler passing through.”

“No mere traveler could make Kenna act like she did.”

Hiccup countered a bit forcefully. Kenna just didn’t act out like that out of sheer nowhere then point out at a person and lie that it was them that made her behave the way that she acted.

“Are you implying that I’m a liar?”

The God asked with amusements. The green eyed Viking glared at him a bit.

“As a matter of fact, I am. Not only that, but there’s something off about you… it’s like you’re not here, but you _are_ here.”

He said with confusion this time, his eyebrow knitted together. He didn’t notice the surprised look that was thrown to his direction by Kenna. _He-He figured it out… somewhat._ She sighed mentally. Her boyfriend was really something else with the fact that he just talked like that to a God. She nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden laughter that came from the God in front of them. Unconsciously, her hand tightened on Hiccup’s armor. She didn’t like the sound of this laughter at all. The hooded individual commented:

“And this is why you are my favorite. I value knowledge as much as fighting.”

There were two different reactions: Hiccup was just plain confused and Kenna was shocked to hear the favouritism but she also felt uneased. She cleared her throat, slowly getting out of her boyfriend’s arms. She awkwardly introduced him:

“Hiccup… this is Lord Odin.”

Just like her, it took the man a few moments to register what was being said. Once he finally understood, he shouted in shock:

“ _Odin?!_ ” He looked between the two, his mind raced through the stories his father and uncle-in-all-but-blood told him since he first began to understand them. He turned the light blue eyed woman for clarification, “You mean Odin, as in the king of the Gods, the one-eyed God, the Hooded One, God of Captives, God of Hang, God of Poetry- _that_ Odin?” The only responds he received was a slow nod of understanding. He mumbled with a pale expression, “I just called the Allfather a liar… I’m screwed.”

“Now that we’re both over our shock, why are you here my Lord?”

Kenna asked, at this point ignoring her paled boyfriend in favor to get some answers. The God answered with disinterest:

“I have been traveling through, nothing more and nothing less.”

The woman wanted to agree with Hiccup about the lying part, but she wasn’t about to call a _God_ out on that. Still, the couple sent him a look of disbelief. The old God stroked his long beard, murmuring softly:

“If only there were more people like you, strong but have a brain in between your ears.”

“He just insulted _and_ complimented us at the same time… I don’t know if to be angry or honoured.”

Hiccup exclaimed slightly dramatically to his girlfriend. Kenna smiled sourly with amusements then suggested:

“How about both?”

“Sure”

The woman tried not to laugh at how straightforward that answer was. She turned back to her serious persona. The eyes looked at the God with calculation. She stated:

“You don’t work with visions, but yet you sent me a prophecy as you said.”

“Now, now, little seer, I can’t give you all the answers.”

Kenna narrowed her eyes with displease. Next to her, Hiccup tugged on the end of her braided her a bit to signal her to calm down. She stiffened, but forced herself to stay calm, even when she wanted to show her displeasure. He asked the God next:

“So the vision that she can’t tell us about is a prophecy?” He received a wordless nod. “Why? Why did you take her ability to talk about it away? If something bad happens to Berk, we need to know!”

The God did not say anything at first. He slowly stood up and walked over to stand next to the lake. He asked without looking at the young adults:

“I’ll ask you three questions, and if you can make a connection between them you will receive your answer.” The Allfather quickly began his interrogation without a pause, “How did I lose my eye?”

The two humans looked at him in confusion at the question. They looked at each other then back at him. Hiccup answered, knowing the story (which was one of his childhood favorites) by heart.

“You went to the Well of Urd, which gives the person that drinks from it much wisdom. You asked for the water from the guardian, but it asked for an eye in exchange. You gave your eye to the guardian and drank from the well.”

“Very good, but who is my beloved wife- my partner that will go with me until the very end?”

“Lady Frigg, she knows the destinies of all beings and has the power to change them if she wishes by weaving to change or add certain parts. She doesn’t do it often though, from the stories that I’ve heard.”

Kenna answered uncomfortably, as she tried to figure out what sort of connection he tried to make.

“Yes! Finally, what is the Ragnarok?”

The woman didn’t answer. Now that she had all the pieces she tried to put the puzzle together. The man beside her answered instead with seriousness:

“Ragnarok is also known as _The Doom of the Gods_. It’s a destiny that all the Gods cannot get away from. It’s the battle between the Gods and the Giants and no matter what the world is going to end on that day.”

“Good answer, now what is the connection?”

The couple turned to each other. They talked among themselves to figure out the answer together, loud enough for the God to hear them.

“I can see the connection between Lady Frigg and Ragnarok, both having to do with destiny, but the third...”

“I can see the problem…” Hiccup agreed as he thought hard about it. He continued to speak, but mostly voicing out his thoughts to get a pattern out of them. “Odin lost his eye for wisdom. He’s known to do everything he can to get wisdom and knowledge. He goes as far as losing an eye for a drink from the well and hanging himself for 9 days and 9 nights for just getting the knowledge of the runes before he gave it to us for usage.”

“The Ragnarok is one destiny that not even the Gods can get out of, even though Lady Frigg has the ability to change every other destiny if she wishes to.” Kenna scratched the back of her head. She went through everything and anything, from the smallest of clues to the most obvious. “But even though the Gods know about their end, they won’t do anything to stop it but rather…”

The brunette stopped in her speech as realization hit her. The auburn headed Viking narrowed his eyes, as he came to the exact same conclusion as his girlfriend. He grabbed her left hand with his right. He squeezed the hand within his lightly to show his support. As much as he hated this, he knew what the God tried to tell them… but he still had little knowledge about the prophecy from her lack of ability to speak of it.

Kenna stared at the God with disbelief eyes. Her heart raced within her chest once more, but this time with overpowering sadness, disbelief and just plain anger.

“Are you telling us… that all we can do… is just _accept_ what I saw?” Her hands shook with such anger that was indescribable. “You’ve gone mad!”

“Kenna!”

Hiccup shouted at her, having had expected this behaviour but not on this level. Odin turned to them finally, but slowly as he simply stood there, as he took the verbal hits. The woman looked ready to fly at the God to hurt him, but she stayed in place. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath through her nose. When she opened them, her face became as cold as ice. She demanded of the God coldly:

“Tell me why I should simply accept it. How can I continue facing the person that will die?”

“It would be wise if you simply accept the destiny.”

“Wisdom is _not_ an answer- ugh!”

Kenna gave out a strangled voice. She leaned forward heavily. Her hands clawed at her throat, as if she was being choked alive. Her attention was no longer on either of the men. Fearing the worst, Hiccup grabbed a hold of her and moved his head closer to listen to her breathing, which were irregular and becoming shorter the longer that they stood there. He looked at her face, her lips started to turn blue slightly. His head snapped towards the God, seeing that he pointed his staff at her. Hiccup shouted in outrage:

“What are you doing?! Let her go! She’s going to die!”

The Hooded One turned to stare at the Viking for what felt like a second too long. He finally stopped pointing at the strangled woman, whom breathed loudly as she took in the air greedily. Her legs gave out beneath her. With quick reflexes, Hiccup caught her then picked her up bridal style. Shakenly, she wrapped an arm around him and buried her face into his neck. Her warm breath came and went in a quick manner, as she tried to catch whatever air she lost. This made her boyfriend hold onto her tighter with protectiveness. He whispered to her:

“It is okay- you’re alright. I’ve got you.”

As he whispered the comforted words, his green blazing eyes glared at the God. The man showed no concern or regret for what he did. Instead, he said sternly:

“I will not be talked to like that. I will remind you two that I am _Odin_ , the Allfather and I demand respect!”

“You didn’t have to strangle her to make your point!”

Hiccup shouted at him. He knew there was something off about this guy. He being a God did _not_ count. The God showed his true colours that developed through his royal ruling:

“You two will learn that doing what is wise is the best choice. Now I suggest you return to your little village and stop your foolishness of fighting what has to take place. I will not have mere mortal children change the future because one of you being a seer!”

Hiccup gritted his teeth with rage. He looked down at Kenna for only a moment to check how she looked. He relaxed a bit when he saw that her lips turned back to their original colour, slowly but surely. Once he looked up again, he was taken back to discover that the God had disappeared. His head snapped all around, looking across the cave in all directions in search for the Hooded One. The only thing to greet him was the environment. When he saw that, the Viking finally started to calm down completely. He took a seat on one of the big rocks then let go of the legs to allow for the woman in his arms to sit on his lap. Hiccup ran his unoccupied fingers through her hair, which caused it to come out of its shape a bit. However, it appeared that the touch seemed to have done its trick, because Kenna’s body relaxed a bit against him, even though she stayed in her stiff form. _I’m glad that she’s safe now._ He thought with relief.

Hiccup unraveled her arm from his neck. He grabbed her chin to make her look at him. The light blue eyes that he had grown to love stared up at him in pain. She moved her lips to say something, but he shushed her as he pressed a gentle kiss against them. It was short lived, but for now that kiss was enough for the couple. The man used the small amount of time that they had, before they needed to head back to their dragon companions, to hold her close to him. Kenna rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she took the sensation of love and protectiveness to calm down even further.

The silence was comfortable. It was light, but with slight heaviness with the attack still fresh in their minds. Subconsciously, Kenna raised her hand to touch her chest, where she thought the necklace was but found that it was gone. Startled for a second, she relaxed as she remembered that it was in her bag. _Really, one of those days that I take it off and this happens._ She thought with weak annoyance. The one that broke the silence was Kenna, whom whispered to Hiccup:

“Hiccup… please don’t hate me for what will come.”

Without a second thought, the man replied with reassurance:

“Kenna, I won’t ever hate you, I promise.”

Kenna’s light blue eyes looked away from him, as they stared into empty space with doubt. The fear in her wouldn’t let her trust him completely. _I hope so Hiccup, because what will come is something that even you wouldn’t expect. In the very end, it is my fault for being unable to warn you._


	11. Chapter 11

Summer has finally come, which meant the Dragon Racing took place. Neither Silverfang nor Kenna were too keen on playing, no matter how much the rest of the gang tried to get them into it. The brunette had used the excuse that she had other things to do, but in reality there wasn’t much to do as of late. The only things that she used up her time with were to self-train her seer powers (in which she tried to force out small visions) along with learning how to use the runes for magical usage. She never really thought that she’d need to know magic, but after she had met Odin (Lord was no longer used by her, as he had lost all of her respect) she finally agreed to the training by the Elder.

Kenna looked down at the island from the back of Silverfang. She hummed loudly with thoughtfulness.

“Let’s go check up on Hiccup. He hasn’t been back since morning.”

At the mention of that last part, she looked down at the extra bag that she tied to the saddle. It contained some food for her boyfriend, since she very much doubt he had taken enough time to fish or pick up fruits while on his trip. Meanwhile, on her back was a small basket filled with fish for Toothless. It would be enough to feed the dragon for a few hours, but it was better than nothing and she wasn’t about to break her back with a basket that was taller than her filled with mountain of fish. Her familiar tilted his head to look at her with one eye. The look wasn’t discouraging, but rather the opposite. Kenna almost smiled in amusements at how bored the ice dragon became with the village for the day.

“You miss Toothless”

She couldn’t help but tease him. Silverfang huffed at her, with a look that warned her to stay quiet. Kenna laughed this time and waved the warning look off.

“Okay, now let’s really get going. Hiccup said that he’ll be going to the east this time.”

Without a second too waste, the two were off.

-ooOOoo-

Hiccup rested on the ground with his map out. Per usual in this scene, he drew out the land around him and had Toothless’ help to name it. This helped him relax, especially after the talk he had with his father this morning. The memory of that made the young man flinch for a moment, but he shook his head before returning to his task. He really didn’t want to think about it at this moment. Not when he was away from Berk for some adventure before he was tied down by the role of a chief.

As Hiccup moved forward to brush away a leaf from his big sized map, something grey appeared beneath his eyes. He looked down and saw that the necklace Kenna gave him had somehow managed to come out from behind his flight suit. It dangled there in laziness. The wind forced it to move back and forth a bit. The man smiled softly at the sight of it, the thought of his girlfriend went through his mind this time. It had been two and a half sessions since they started dating and he was as happy as one could be. Of course, they had their couple fights over stupid things, but it wasn’t as dramatic or heartbreaking as the ones he had with Astrid, which he was very thankful for. What was actually much nicer about this relationship compare to the other was that both of them actually gave new things a try that the other was interested in. That was much unlike in his previous relationship, when both parties just didn’t care much about what the other was up to. In this one, Hiccup wasn’t very into medical stuff, but ever since he saw the usage of it relating with dragons he learned more than he thought was possible (which reminds him! He really needs to get the medical notebook back to his girlfriend. He had some questions that he wanted answered.). Kenna wasn’t a very adventures person, but she still came along when not too busy being kidnapped by Silverfang or doing something that really needed her attention back at the village. She even grew to enjoy flying, so the kidnapping via her familiar had died down a bit… just a tiny little bit.

Silverfang had a wicked sense of humor that had Hiccup chuckling at the side but with Kenna complaining and pouting. Well, it was good to know he wasn’t the only one with a stubborn, childish dragon as a companion, no matter how wise they appear.

Gently, Hiccup lifted his hand to the carved rock. He let it rest against his palm as he simply stared at it. The Sowilo glared up at him. The rune looked the same as the day it was given to him as a present. He rubbed the large ruin with his thumb before he placed the necklace back behind his flight suit so that it didn’t tear off or anything like that. He patted the spot on his chest with a one nod then returned to his work.

However, peace didn’t last for long. Both Hiccup and Toothless’ heads looked up when they heard somebody shouting their names. The Nightfury jumped a bit in excitement and happiness when he saw that it was Kenna and Silverfang. Now he could enjoy being with his friend again! The male Viking smiled as he got up. The seer and her dragon took no longer than a few seconds to make it all the way to them. Unfortunately, the land that the two resided on was too small for the large dragon, so Kenna hopped off with a second bag in hand. She turned to her familiar and said:

“I’ll be here until you get back. Go fly around and stretch your wings. I know how being on land a lot lately has been getting to you.”

Silverfang huffed through his nose, looking rather grateful actually. With a wave of goodbye from the human familiar, the large dragon flew off. Happily, the couple turned to each other and greeted one another with a quick peck on the lips. Kenna handed over the bag in her hand to her boyfriend while she said:

“You didn’t come back for lunch, so I brought you something to eat.”

The man blinked a few times as he accepted the bag. He hadn’t even realized that it was the afternoon- or mid-afternoon now that he actually paid attention to the sun. His stomach growled at him angrily. Blushing a bit with embarrassment, he thanked his girlfriend then checked out what she brought him. Meanwhile, Toothless nudged against the basket on Kenna’s back. He grumbled and whined, giving the woman big wide eyes. The said woman laughed at the sight that he gave her. She reassured him while she took off the basket:

“Don’t worry Toothless. I brought you something to eat as well.”

Just as she opened the basket and set it down, the dragon attacked it for the food. Kenna shook her head in amusements before turning her attention back to the only other human on this… rock (this was definitely _not_ an island). That said other human being sat on the ground eating a loaf of bread as he drank water from his bota bag. Satisfied that he was eating, she sat down next to him to look at the map. The map was mostly done, so she took the time that Hiccup used to eat and tried to finish it for him. She was very careful when drawing, since it was a demanding part of her job as a Healer due to her recording many of her findings, which was why she said, _tried_ to finish it. Unlike the man, she was simply not a fast drawer unless one wanted a stick man for an aftermath.

Kenna hummed a tuneless note as she tilted her head from side to side every once in a while. She felt a pair of eyes watched her, but ignored them in favor to focus on her task. A long time had passed by. Sounds of munching along with scratches on paper were the only things heard. Soon, the sounds of feeding came to a stop. A body sat down next to her. She asked without looking up:

“Satisfied?”

“Yes, very, thanks by the way.”

Hiccup thanked her gratefully. Kenna looked up at him at last with a smile that reached her eyes.

“It’s not a problem. You ate everything and not just the bread?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Good”

Her boyfriend leaned forward to look down at the paper. He gestured for her to hand over the pencil with his left hand, to which she gave it to him. Quickly, he finished up the last part of the mapping. While doing so, Kenna pointed out with amusements:

“You know, it’s a crime to draw this well and fast.”

Hiccup almost laughed on the spot at her playfulness. He stated back as he put the folded map back into his flying suit:

“Is it really a crime, or did you come with it on the spot Lady Jealousy.”

“Ohhh, you rhymed, how fascinating.”

The woman faked amazements in her voice. The auburn headed man looked at her. He bowed his head in sarcasm:

“Thank you My Lady, I know that I’m a genius.”

In responds, Kenna playfully poked him on the cheek. He tried to brush it off, but she continued. Neither knew how it came down to this, but soon enough they were playfully wrestling on the ground with the woman on top trying to poke him but the man at the bottom grabbed her wrists to stop her. Toothless would have joined them, if not for the fact that he took a nap after the good meal (even though it was smaller than he usually would have eaten).

“No poking!”

“Come on Hiccup, it’s just poking!”

“Nope! I refuse to be poked to death!”

“But your freckles are so pokable!”

They paused. Hiccup stared at Kenna in disbelief, which matched his voice:

“Seriously? My _freckles_?”

Taking this opportunity of distraction, Kenna put more force behind her hands. She _almost_ managed to get to his cheeks, about a few centimetres in fact, but the man stopped her in time.

“Aha! Who’s a genius now?”

The woman prided, even when she didn’t manage to reach her goal to the very end. Hiccup easily flipped the two, to where she was at the bottom and pinned down while he was at the top but only his upper part was lined up with her. She struggled, but he held her in place. He asked:

“When did you get this playful?”

Kenna stopped with her struggles. She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. She stated in a matter-of-fact:

“Your playfulness rubbed off on me.”

It was this time that Hiccup looked confused. He objected:

“Playfulness? I am _not_ playful.”

“Then what are you doing with Toothless all the time?”

“It is manly bonding, _not_ playfulness.”

He emphasizes to make a point, but he only received a look that said ‘ _You-just-said-something-stupid_ ’. His girlfriend repeated slowly:

“Manly bonding…”

There was silence.

“Hiccup”

“Yeah?”

“This got to be one of the craziest things you’ve said yet.”

“But it’s not playfulness!”

Kenna found it cute rather than irritating that he acted a bit childish by trying to convince her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, to which he actually pouted with a look of betrayal.

“You can’t do that! You know what you do to me when you kiss me like that.”

Hiccup really tried hard not to whine, because it was one unfortunate affect in their relationship that somehow developed and his girlfriend took full advantage of whenever she felt extra adventurous (aka in the matter of wanting to find a new way to distract him when he was too busy paying attention on a task. Though, that was a bit hypocritical, since he did the same thing on some level.). Kenna looked at him innocently. She asked:

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You know what I- hey!” While he talked she kissed his cheek again, a bit closer this time to his lips but still not there yet. She once more put on a fake innocent look. He accused her, “That’s what I mean!”

“I don’t know what you mean. Now get off of me!”

“Not until I get my payment.”

“That payment is…?”

Hiccup slowly smirked down at her, something that made her blush. That was one of his teasing techniques that he took full advantage of whenever he could. One could imagine how surprised he was when he discovered how weak she was to his smirk (which he started to use more often now since the discovery). He even got her to blush an interesting shade of red that he never seen existed before at one point in their early relationship. Kenna nearly gulped at the sight of the smirk. If she was standing, her legs would have turned into puddle at this point. The man faked hummed a very thoughtful look. He offered with the smirk back in place for a better effect:

“I’ll let you go for a kiss.”

“You’re evil!”

Kenna pouted, as she blushes a darker shade of red. She was supposed to tease him, _not_ the other way around.

“That’s my only offer.”

“Fine!”

The woman huffed. She allowed him to lean forward and claim her lips with his own. When he done that, he let go of her wrists to which she took advantage of to tangle her fingers into his hair to deepen the kiss. The kiss was slow, full of playful teasing but also slight impatience as they deepen further to make a statement. It was one of those rare kisses that they don’t usually share. It was because they had much to do or something happened to the other and they shared a quick kiss or something on that level to remind each other that they were still there. At some point, both had to pull away to catch their breath. Kenna gently nuzzled her nose into her boyfriend’s cheek. Hiccup smiled softly down at her as he placed a light kiss on the crown of her head in return.

Once Hiccup looked up for a quick second at the land around them, the love that they shared was quickly forgotten as it was replaced with a frown. His thoughts involuntarily looked back at a memory from this morning. When she saw that, Kenna looked at him with worry as she sat up slowly. She asked:

“What’s the matter?”

Hiccup sighed softly, his hands clenched into fists on his legs. Usually he would try to lighten up this sort of conversation by his acting of other people, but at the moment he was just not in the mood. He answered with an unhappy mutter:

“Dad talked to me this morning”

Kenna knitted her eyebrows when she heard that. She rested her hand on his shoulder in encouragement while she gestured with her other hand for him to talk.

“What did he say?”

“He…” Hiccup started with a shake of his head in disbelief at the memory, “He wants me to become a chief.”

Kenna didn’t say anything. She wasn’t shocked, surprised or anything like that. Instead, she asked with confusion:

“What’s the problem?” Hiccup stared at her with wide eyed, with a face that said _did-you-just-really-ask-me-that?_ She quickly continued, “I mean I don’t know much about how getting the title and position work, but you were raised to take over the position one day, right?”

“Well… yes.” The man said slowly, seeing the point she made there. After all, even though his father hadn’t really been there for him he _had_ been given the education he needed for the position. “But the position is not for me.”

“It isn’t?” The woman’s eyebrows shot upwards this time at what she heard. She pulled her hands back to rest them on either side of her on the ground. “How isn’t it your position? You’ve been raised with the knowledge. You’re a capable leader. You care about the village. You even help the village as much as you can through your inventions. From what I saw and heard, you even have the respect of almost every villager except for that old man with the goats. You’re the most capable chief-in-training that I’ve ever seen. Hel, not even the one in my old village did half of the things that you did at your age! What’s the problem?”

“It’s not me, that’s the problem! I don’t do speeches, planning and running a village… that’s _his_ thing, not mine.”

Kenna sighed at the answer given. She stated rather seriously:

“No, that’s not the problem. From what I’ve heard from the others about your fight against the mother of all dragons, you can do speeches. You can negotiate with others rather well.” She blushed when she saw the half smirk sent her directions. “Not like that!” She exclaimed rather loudly (which woke Toothless up) and looked away to continue talking, “Planning isn’t a problem- I mean, you’re a blacksmith and inventor. It’s pretty much in the description of your job to be able to plan things out. Running a village will take time and experience, so that’s the only real problem I see from your short list.” Kenna turned to look at him, the blush replaced with a frown. “Now, what is the _real_ problem?”

Hiccup didn’t say anything. He was rather embarrassed to say the truth at how true her words were. He could do it… there was just the main problem, which was a rather odd one in his opinion since he just didn’t deal with many emotions this deep except for a few.

“I don’t know who I really am.”

Kenna let the silence set in for a bit as she took in what she heard. She leaned forward to grab one of Hiccup’s hands into her own pair, giving it a light squeeze.

“Hiccup, love, it’s perfectly acceptable to not know who you are. Not many people your age know yet. Give it time and when you’ll find out who you are… you’ll know it right away.” Her calm, loving eyes looked into his with much encouragement that made Hiccup relieved that she didn’t react the wrong way. “If you have to go out there to find yourself, then so be it. It’d be rather hypocritical of me to tell you to stay in Berk to search for who you are, considering that I’m finding myself better outside of my old village.”

The two chuckled together and sat closer to one another until their shoulders brushed. Before they could become anymore loving, Toothless appeared out of nowhere behind the two. The boyfriend groaned that the moment had been broken between them. On the other hand, the girlfriend laughed as she scratched the dragon behind his ear much to his pleasure.

“I see you took a good nap”

Toothless was too busy being in pleasure, nearly falling asleep from her touch to really respond to anything. Kenna looked over at Hiccup, only to frown when she saw that he stared at something off the distance with a serious look. She followed his eyes. What she saw made her shoot onto her feet straight away. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was a bad idea to go check it out. The more that she stared at it, a realization spread across her face. The brunette turned around to look at Hiccup, only to discover that he was already getting onto Toothless.

“Hiccup! What do you think-”

“I need to go check it out.” Hiccup argued with her. “Head back to the village with Silverfang. Don’t follow me.”

“Wait!” She cried out, as she raced to him. Her hands quickly went to grab onto his arm and armour to keep him in place without a moment of thought given to the reasons behind her actions. “You can’t go!”

The man gave her a look of impatience. He stated as such:

“Kenna, I don’t have time with your visions. Let _go_. I need to go check it out.”

The girlfriend slowly grew frustrated with him. He was a typical stubborn Viking man, but at the moment he needed to let that bullheaded attitude go! Kenna unintentionally snapped at him:

“Then let me go with you.”

Hiccup looked horrified at what he heard. He rejected without a second thought:

“No- you will only get in the way and into danger. You are not a fighter and I don’t know what will happen if you go with me. Go back to Berk, _now_.”

Most of the rejection went over her head. Her light blue eyes narrowed dangerously at what he called stated her as. The grip on his arm and armour tightened. Even though he did not outright call her it, he made the reference that hurt her Viking pride. She pointed out with much coldness:

“You don’t trust in my ability to protect myself.”

“Then explain to me how getting a vision in the middle of a fight can help, oh wise one.” Hiccup replied with sarcasm. His impatience and own growth of frustrations that she fought with him over juvenile matters, in his mind. “A seer is _not_ a fighter-”

“I’m a Viking!”

Kenna snapped at her boyfriend. Toothless felt the tension in the air started to thicken, which was a complete 180 degrees turnaround from the loving atmosphere that was around the couple not even moment ago. The dragon grew worried for the couple. He growled at them to try and snap them out of it, but both ignored him. Hiccup argued back:

“Just because you’re a Viking doesn’t mean a thing when you’re a seer. Everybody knows that a seer doesn’t have background fighting skills.”

“So you’re saying that I’m useless in every matter because I’m a seer.”

Hiccup’s face tightened at her self-insult. He had no idea how she came to that thought from her inability to protect herself. It frustrated the man even more that she wouldn’t let him go to check out the possible threat. He voiced out with no room for arguments:

“Go back to Berk, where it is safe. Do _not_ follow me. I can’t protect you all the time.”

Without any warning, her boyfriend flew off with a worried Toothless. The woman nearly cursed out loud. Her heart throbbed in pain at the lack of trust he had in her. Kenna did not deny that she was a lover, not a fighter. However, she _could_ battle if need be. Maybe not in the past, but recently the brunette had slowly grew to learn how to battle if it came down to it. Kenna’s reason for learning was that she was not about to let a second massacre take place… if it was possible. He wanted proof that she was useful in some way- _fine_! Then so be it.

“Sigmundr!”

Kenna shouted on top of her lungs. This was what she meant before while she named him. Only in serious situations would she call out her dragon familiar’s real name. A familiar silver dragon appeared a few moments later.

“We’re heading back to the village for preparation, _now_!”

-ooOOoo-

Kenna was soon back at the village with Silverfang. Her first destination was the Elder’s house. With a quick but stiff greeting to the old woman, who was outside with the laundry, the brunette went inside the house. Once she was inside, she headed straight towards a box that sat in the corner near where she slept. Once she got onto her knees, she went through the unneeded stuff that she put in the wooden trunk. After she found what she needed, she headed back outside in time to witness a familiar Nightfury along with his rider flew away from Berk with a certain blond following him.

Kenna’s straightened her back at the sight. The remembrance of the fresh argument was still on her mind, as it weighted heavily, but not as much as before. The female Viking rarely got truly angry, but it was times like these that she was forced to recall to her father’s harsh teachings on the matter of business and emotions. The more that she thought about it the brunette frustration lessened enough to remind her that a war was about to occur.

 _Please Hiccup, stay safe._ Kenna wished that her thoughts could connect with her boyfriend so that he could receive her message, but knew that if it did it wouldn’t help with anything because of their argument. Silverfang nudged her shoulder with his nose to snap her out of her thoughts. With a small emotionally tired grin, the rider rubbed the top of his face in between his eyes and nose to thank him. She told him quietly enough for only his ears to hear:

“I may be angry at Hiccup at the moment, but this anger has no place in war. I’m worried about him, but I can’t just sit back and do nothing like Odin ordered of me. I don’t want to be punished by the Allfather, but I don’t want unnecessary deaths to take place.” The brunette paused for a few moments. “Does that make me weak…? That I can’t put faith in the Gods? That I want people to live? For the love of Lady Frigg, I’m a Viking! I should allow them to have the honour to die in battle- but…”

Silverfang shoved his head against her shoulder again, to stop her yammering. He sent her a look that said, _you’re-talking-nonsense-so-shut-up-and-if-I-hear-you-talk-like-this-again-you-won’t-like-the-consequences!_ Kenna blinked at him owly before bursting into laughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. When she let go of him, she exclaimed with energetic boost of confidence but kept a calm body language, the fight temporarily forgotten:

“If there will be a consequence, I’ll deal with it when the time comes. Right now we need to get prepared before they return. Come, Sigmundr, there’s a few things we need to do but they need time to be put in place!”

With the help of the western dragon, Kenna managed to get onto Silverfang’s back. They flew off to their first destination, which were the tall statues of Vikings located at the front of the island.

There were number of Vikings that watched them, all not very pleased with what they saw… or lack of. All they saw from their fair bit of distance was that there was a dragon and rider in front of their statues, but they didn’t look like they were going to do something more than stare at them.

Kenna took out from her bag a couple of stones that had carvings of the Ægishjálmr rune, identical to her necklace. She muttered a spell underneath her spell as she placed each stone in the mouth of the statue. The stones glowed once placed in the stone mouths within each spell. The glowing of the stones spread across the statue from the head until it reached the water. Once the light touched the water, it made an almost invisible circle around the island before it shot upwards and connected at the top in half a circle. Only Kenna had seen the glow, as it was far too faint for the human naked eye of non-seers and non-sorcerers.

Silverfang was taken back at the sight. He looked up to the top of the village. The dragon looked back at his human familiar, whom looked sheepish. She laughed awkwardly while she scratched her left cheek a bit:

“Oops… I guess I put too much power behind this one. I really need to practice.”

If the dragon could, he would have face-palmed, but he settled down with openly staring at her. Really, out of all humans he had landed himself with, he just so happened to choose a powerful seer that doesn’t know how to control her powers half the time.

“What?”

Kenna asked in confusion. Silverfang growled at her as he flew upwards and past the barrier. His growl of disbelief was ignored as the Viking woman told him:

“Alright, first barrier of protection is done with. Now we need to do the second. We need to find the highest point in Berk. Let’s head to the forest.”

Silverfang nodded then tilted a bit to the side to fly towards the forest. The two searched around for the highest points, neither wanted to land straight away in case they got the wrong spot. They looked and looked. By the time that the sun started to show signs of setting, they finally found a spot that was the highest that they came across. It was in the middle of the forest, so it was hard to notice it when some trees grew taller than others as well as there being hills all around.

Finally, they landed after a long flight much to Silverfang’s light relief. Kenna patted him on his neck in apology for forcing him to fly for so long without pause, especially since he flew quite a bit today already. She walked forward more so to the middle, looking around while doing so. She muttered loudly while in search:

“Big rock… the Elder said there was a big rock…”

Kenna frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. Has the rock been moved by an animal, weather or a person? _No, it shouldn’t have been- wait! What is that?_ The brunette looked suspicious at something that rested against a tree. It was covered in weed and vines, so it wasn’t so easily picked out when it leaned against a tree that was covered with vines. Kneeling down in front of it, she grabbed a handful of vines then ripped them off. She smiled brightly at what she found.

“Here it is!” Silverfang looked over her shoulder at the rock, which reached up to her knees. When she noticed it, she frowned, “It’s smaller than I imagined… but it should do.”

Kenna took off her bag. She dug inside only to pull out a piece of rolled parchment. She rolled it open and placed a few rocks on each corner to keep the piece of parchment open. With that done, the light blue eyed woman took out the seax from its sheath, which she placed next to the rock. Finally, she took off her necklace from around her neck and simply stared at it with sad eyes. Her dragon companion growled softly beside her, wondering why she paused in her tracks. Kenna looked up at him with a sad smile. She explained:

“This necklace is the only thing that I have left of my village. My grandmother gave it to me once I began my training as a seer with the old man. I… I’m selfish. I don’t want to give it up, but I don’t want people to die.” She chuckled dryly, “I really am weak. My family must be cursing at me from the other side, wherever they are.” Her hand tightened around the rune tightly, it shook in the progress. “But the second protection barrier will be stronger this way, rather than me carving it into the rock. My grandmother told me that she added more protection spells on it. All of her spells connect with the land, so this will make things better as well as easier.”

Kenna grabbed her seax with her right hand. She took a deep breath to calm down. If she was calm it would result in a steadier hand, which was ideal considering that she was just not good carving into rocks without drawing out some blood. Though, that should be somewhat of a good thing, since the final spell requires her blood for the whole thing to work. The woman was just glad that the Elder checked over the spell along with what she wrote on the parchment, or else she might have done a mistake without knowing it.

Finally, Kenna started to carve into the stone slowly. At times her hand slipped from the handle to brush against the sharp metal, which caused her to wince as it cut through her skin to draw out blood. She ignored the pain as best as she could while continuing. No matter how long it took. No matter how hard or painful the task was. She was going to finish it before night came. If it came down to it, she’d build a fire near her just to finish it. The only thing she hoped was that the enemy wouldn’t arrive until after she was done.

Next to her, Silverfang dug a hole next to her then breathed into it gently. Ice formed inside of it, but due to the heat the hole soon contained water. Kenna smiled at him in thanks, before she turned her attention back to the rock and continued.

By the time the sun was nearly gone, she started to carve under the writing the Ægishjálmr rune. The only reason why she carved the rune rather than just a big circle was to help stick the necklace rune in with no chance of it being pulled out if it came down to it. The rune itself took almost half the time than it took to write out the whole prayer mixed spell. It had to be super precise or else the necklace wouldn’t go in smoothly. Soon enough, she was done, much to her relief.

Kenna turned around to the hole filled water then stuck her hand in. She hissed loudly at the pain. The water quickly turned into blood. The woman took deep breathes to stop herself from tumbling over in pain. Her fingers in the water twitched while her wrist was grabbed harshly by her left hand. After a few moments, once the water turned into complete blood, she took it out and stared at her blood stained hand. It looked like as if it was a second layer of skin rather than just a paint of her blood.

Kenna bit her bottom lip and turned to her necklace. She grabbed both the seax and necklace. With the knife, she cut the string. Once she succeeded in that, the brunette placed the Ægishjálmr rune into the identical but slightly larger carving. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when it went in smoothly and with a quick check there was no way to take it out.

Silverfang nudged her shoulder with his nose in concern. He knew next to nothing about human magic, but he really didn’t liked where this was going. The strong scent of her blood nearly burned his nostrils, which worried him greatly. Kenna didn’t say anything to him but instead threw a tired smile with a fake message that she was alright. He snorted through his nose in disbelief. He nudged her left shoulder a bit harder, wanting her to stop what she was going to do next. The look of determination that suddenly appeared on his human familiar’s face scared him. He growled at her this time in warning, but she ignored him.

Kenna took the seax into her left hand then cut her right palm deeply with no hesitation. A strangled pain escaped her lips, but she tried to keep a brave face. The seax fell onto the ground in silence. The blood on it seeped onto the grassy ground. Silverfang roared at her in anger, which she responded with a snap:

“I’m fine Sigmundr! Stop worrying about me. I-I have to do this-”

Her dragon familiar interrupted at her with a snort, to try to argue that she didn’t have to do this. She countered in return:

“Yes I do! Even if it means that I’ll have scars, I’ll do it! If…” Tears started to roll down her cheeks, the look of determination replaced with sadness. “It no longer matters to me whether or not I can prove myself and others that I’m more than a seer. Now, I’m doing it if only to amend my wrong doings for not being able to warn them of this prophecy.”

Silverfang’s eyes sadden at the broken sight of his companion. He gently rubbed his face against her cheek, in hopes to comfort her. Kenna stroked the side of his head with her non bleeding hand, as she took in his comforting spirit greedily at what she has to accomplish. She no longer cared about anything that related to her personal health, happiness or future. She wanted Berk to survive, with Hiccup as their future leader, unlike her old village that crumbled in the very end even with the powers gifted by the Gods. She also wanted, if possible, to be forgiven for her inability to speak of the dreadful prophecy.

After a few minutes of comfort, Silverfang pulled away to allow Kenna to finish with the spell. The woman sent him a soft watery smile. She told him mysteriously, as if a piece of information had been held back:

“Thank you, dear friend, for being here with me.”

Kenna turned back to the rock, the darkness started to seep in. She quickly touched her wound with her index finger and started to write over the writings on the rock. She muttered the prayer mixed spell while she did so. Every stroke she made over the carved writings, a line followed behind with brightness. She didn’t stop until she reached the last letter. Once done with that, she forced the hesitation away and said the final part of the spell as she slammed her slashed hand straight against the necklace rune.

The whole rock glowed together as she bit back a scream of pain. Her body grew weaker the more she kept her hand there. It felt like her life was sucked out of her in a steady but fast pace. The land underneath her had bright golden waves pump out in every few beats from around the carved rock. When she saw that, a weak smile appeared on her face. Slowly, the pumping of the golden waves died out. The second the rock stopped glowing, Kenna collapsed onto her side, completely knocked out at this point. Silverfang roared in outrage. He nudged her body with his nose to get her to move or do anything to show some form of life. His face filled with stress as he thought that his human rider was dead from the lack of movements that he received from her.

All of a sudden, he heard a strange calling. His mind started to cloud with fug. The pupils in his eyes started to thin. His body tried to stay in place, next to his unconscious human familiar, but a voice in his mind demanded of him to come. He roared in rebellion at the voice. His nails dug into the ground to stay in place. Silverfang looked down at the woman, with the last of his self-control he nuzzled the side of her face with a promise that everything would be alright once more.

_Come to me lowly dragon!_

The voice roared at him in demand. His self-control no more, Silverfang blankly flew towards the voice.

-ooOOoo-

By the time that Kenna had woken up, the battle was almost done. She groaned quietly at the feeling like she was on Hel’s door once more, only this time felt very sore. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she saw when she woke up once more was a giant ice that rested up against the barrier. It took her a good number of minutes to figure out that the ice were the exact same one from her vision. Weakly, the woman forced herself to sit up. Her body screamed at her with pain to not move. The world spun around her while her vision was half focus, which made everything around her, unless it was extremely close, blurry.

Kenna bit her lip as pain shot through her right arm. Her body heavily collapsed onto her right side, her elbow with extreme shakiness tried to keep her from laying. This forced her to come face to face with a puddle of blood. The red liquid still came out from her right palm, though it started to slow down. Something inside her said that it was not a good thing, when she compared her weak state with how much of the life supply rested against her body and coated the grass in sick redness.

Kenna turned her head to look around, for something to lean up against. That was her first priority. She would deal with the healing later, only once her mind became clearer and she wasn’t almost as blind as a bat. Slowly, the brunette ignored her body’s pleas as she crawled towards the closest thing that she could lean up against, the tree next to her. It was nothing but a blur, like everything else, but this had a good enough of an outline to remind her of the layout of the environment.

Kenna crawled past the carved stone and, with as much strength as she could muster, pushed herself to an upright position up against the trunk of a tree. She breathed heavily and loudly with tiresome. Her light blue eyes looked around her, as she tried to fathom her surroundings. Slowly, she blinked, sleepiness started to settle in. Her right hand felt warm, but she felt so cold underneath the summer sun. Still, she felt some sort of heat try to reach her.

Kenna was surprised that she hadn’t died yet, from the look of things. She hadn’t even known that the human body had as much blood as her mind managed to register. A weak chuckle escaped her lips. _Well, this is one way to find out more about the human body._ The thought raced passed her mind with dried amusements. Her head lulled side to side, as she tried to get rid of the heavy fog that invaded her mind, but it was of no avail. _Note to self: Don’t cut yourself too deeply. If you do, then you better be prepared to die from blood loss._ Kenna noted.

Now… where was her bag?

Kenna blinked owly as she forced her eyes to focus. It worked a bit, from the sight of her surroundings gaining more detail, but it wasn’t much. It was enough, however, to notice that her bag was within arm’s reach. She raised her unscarred hand towards the bag, her body tilted forward with slowness until she grabbed it finally. With more strength than necessary, she brought it closer to her and placed it on her lap. With only one hand available, as the other one was too busy bleeding like a waterfall, Kenna quickly searched the bag for the things that she needed.

It took no longer than a few minutes before she got the herbs and cloth. It took a bit longer than that to apply the medicine then wrap it up with the cloth as tightly as possible to stop the bleeding. It was to no avail, since the cloth started to bleed, but it wasn’t as much as before as the herbs started to kick in. Throughout this whole experience, the only things on her mind were to protect the village, ask for forgiveness for lack of ability to speak of the vision and to prove her self-worth. She was a Viking and, as Hiccup said, they had a hazard stubbornness that led them to do crazy things.

 _Hiccup…_ Kenna thought with sadness. If the war was truly over, then the man probably blamed her for the death of his father. It wouldn’t have weighted down on her heart as much as it did if not for the fact that the last time they saw each other, the couple had a fight. Was it the end of their relationship? Was their love all for nothing?

“Kenna!”

A familiar voice echoed through her mind. She winced in responds at the uncomfortable feeling. Her eyes traveled along the tilted head towards the voice, but all she saw were blurs. A pair of arms wrapped around her, as they pulled her into a familiar warm hug. Only one person, a young man, had ever given her this feeling and that was Hiccup. She whispered quietly:

“H…H…Hiccup…”

Hiccup was frightened in such a level that words couldn’t even describe what he felt.

“I-I’m here, everything will be alright. I’m not going to leave you.”

He gently picked her up bridal style, cradling her in his arms almost as if she was the most delicate thing in the world. Kenna stated weakly:

“You… are… m…m…mad. Y…Y…Your… d…d…dad. I… am… s… s… sorry.”

“I forgive you. It’s _not_ your fault. Just stay awake for me- can you do that for me?”

Hiccup told her in quick responds. His father’s death weighted heavily on his mind, but at the moment he needed to get his girlfriend to stay awake. Gods know what would happen if she closed her eyes and fell into slumber. He wasn’t about to find out the result if he could help it. His wide green eyes looked down at her in panic, at the lack of responds that he got. A few seconds later, much too long for him, she gave a weak nod. Without a moment to waste, he turned around to get onto Toothless- however, a sight had stopped him.

Hiccup stared in shock at the large stone that stood near them. It was covered in blood with an equally bloody knife that rested not even a few inches away from it. He stared at the bottom of the writing at a familiar rune that glared up at him in return with a sick sneer that left his stomach wanting to empty itself. _It’s her! She’s the cause behind that barrier. What has she done?_ The auburn headed Viking looked down at the woman in his arms and found that her eyes started to close and her face began to turn pale. Ignoring the environment and belongings that he left behind, Hiccup got onto Toothles and the four were off.

-ooOOoo-

Kenna wasn’t sure what happened. One minute she was in all darkness, feeling nothing but emptiness, then the next warmth wrapped around her like a cocoon. She whined quietly when she felt herself being forced into the waking world. Her light blue eyes slowly opened, but everything was blurry. She moved her position to lay on her side. The minute she did so, shuffling was heard from inside the room then something warm gently stroked her cheek. A familiar voice spoke softly:

“Kenna, it’s time to wake up.”

“Hm?”

Kenna mumbled sleepily. She blinked several times, her vision started to get clearer. The figure in front of her that was nothing but a blur slowly took a familiar shape of a certain someone. She whispered in confusion:

“H…Hiccup?”

Out of nowhere, a firm kiss was planted against her lips. The seer’s shock was muffled. The kiss was short lived, but left behind a much confused Kenna. She heard her boyfriend chant weird things like:

“You’re awake!” And, “I’m so glad!”

“Did I go somewhere?”

Kenna asked in confusion. She watched Hiccup’s face changed into an expression that he wanted to say something, but withhold the information. He sent her a smile instead.

“You could say that.” The smile disappeared to be replaced with a serious look, “Kenna, I swear I’ll remove anything that’s sharp from your surroundings. What were you _thinking_ using such a dangerous spell? I nearly had a heart attack I saw the stone with the carving!”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes, it worked a little _too_ well.” Hiccup answered grudgingly, looking angry at this point. “If you do something as stupid and dangerous as this again, I’ll do something more than just take away sharp objects.”

Kenna blinked at him blankly. She stated in confusion:

“Well, I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Hiccup paled quite a bit when she said that. He rested a heavy hand on her shoulder, his head bowed as if he remembered something painfully. He ordered her weakly:

“Kenna, do me a favor and never say that again.”

 _What has gotten into him?_ The brunette wondered. She never had seen him like this before. The man lay down next to her and brought her into a tight hug. Kenna tried to question him:

“Hiccup-”

“No, Kenna, just… just be quiet and let me hold you.”

Kenna sighed softly at his odd behaviour, but decided to play along if not for anything other than to calm him down. That was how it was for the next several minutes, just them holding onto each other in silence. They shared a few kisses. Only words that were spoken were mumbles of declarations of love heard only for their ears to hear. Hearts beat as one. Their warmth shared to comfort the other after the battle had occurred. Soon, their breaths matched as both fell victims to the world of dreams.

Hiccup really wished for a normal day, many sessions ago, but if he was asked whether he wanted to actually go back to that day to get his one in a life-time normal day, he would decline it. Fore he now had a beloved girlfriend, whom he would ask for her hand in marriage one day. He would never trade this love between him and Kenna for anything in the world.


End file.
